A Phoenix Is Reborn
by HGFAN81
Summary: Harry Potter's life from the beginning, this story will involve Ron and Dumbledore bashing AU. Some characters are OOC. THIS IS A SOUL BOND STORY ! HARRY/GINNY/HERMIONE WILL BE CLASSED AS ONE independent Harry and Powerful Harry. This story has been started again and i have re-posted from the start, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT REAL LIFE JUST NOT GIVEN ME THE TIME TO WRITE :)
1. Prologue

**Author Note **

**I have started this story again with a prologue and some background information.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE A TRI BOND STORY HARRY/GINNY/HERMONIE. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and sorry for the long wait its just I have been extremely busy with my life so have not had the time to update it. You will now get updates weekly at the very latest.**

**Please excuse the grammar and some spelling as I do this for fun and if anyone wants to beta this story for me please contact me via PM. **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW PLEASE DO AND I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR COMMENTS.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Time of Merlin.**

Merlin was concerned he was visiting his long time friend Rowena and not many people knew that she was a seer and while they was discussing many mundane things, Rowena slipped into a trance that Merlin knew all too well. He quickly conjured a quill and parchment from the side and wrote down every word that was said.

_"The time of peace between magic and mundane is coming to end_

_The friend of magic will turn against his long time friend_

_Magical beings will be hunted and killed_

_Magic must hide to survive_

_If magic does not hide it will become a thing of the past_

_Courage, Loyalty, Wisdom and Cunning must join together to hide the magical world from the mundane_

_If they do not unite, then the magical world will fall"_

Merlin was shocked at the prophecy and when Rowena came around from her trance, Merlin showed her what she had said. Rowena was shocked and decided to call her two good friends over to discuss with Merlin and herself. A few minutes later Helga and Salazar arrived at Rowena's house and Rowena showed them both what she had just foretold.

They both was in a state of shock as they knew relations with the mundane people was at all time high, magic was freely used and lots of things that was otherwise fatal was being saved thanks to the advances in magic .

"Is there anyway that could be a false prophecy? "Asked Salazar

"When have you ever known that Rowena has given a false prophecy?" Merlin responded

"Never it was just wishful thinking I suppose, but now the question how long do we have years , months or days no one knows and prophecy's never give a time scale "

"Salazar stop panicking man, first thing we need to do is work out who the four components of the Prophecy, I have an idea but none of are going to like it. I see it this way I'm Courage Rowena is wisdom Helga is Loyalty and our friend Salazar is Cunning and we all know what I just mentioned is our strongest traits"

Merlin sat there watching his 3 closest friends and their reactions, he was quite amused and as they was sitting there reflecting on what they had learnt, Rowena slipped into another Trance.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

_But he will have power the dark lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _

_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _

_He will need the support of the Flame and Knowledge_

_A Bond will form of mind body and souls_

_Together they will defeat the Dark Lord and bring magic back to where it has been missing_

_The future of the realm rests with these three souls"_

Merlin quickly wrote this one down as well and when Rowena came out of the trance she quickly read what Merlin had wrote down and she was flabbergasted. All four of the sat around the table discussing both Prophecies'. They had reached the conclusion that they would have start preparations for the magical world to go into hiding. From the second one they soon realized that this would not happen in their time and it would be put into a sphere and one of the four would look after it and pass it down from generation to generation until it gets fulfilled.

They gathered from the second Prophecy that they would be successful in hiding the magical world, which means they had to start preparing now. Merlin suggested that they would need a ministry that controlled the magic population , as people that had no laws to follow would be just be running rampant and the magical world would soon be discovered. They also decided on building a school to teach magical children how to use there gifts and become productive members of society. They would need magical shopping areas where people could shop for clothes food and drink and they would also need a bank.

They all soon departed with various jobs to do in preparation to hide the magical world from the mundane world. Merlin approached the Goblins and he knew they was very good with accounting and just loved to handle gold and jewels, so he suggested to the Head Goblin that they set up a bank and design a currency that could be used when the magical world had to hide. The head goblin jumped at this chance as he knew his people would love to do it and would create many jobs for many Goblin families.

Once Merlin had sorted that and found a location they could build the bank, the goblins set work on creating the bank and finding all the raw materials that they could use to start a magic currency. While this was going on Rowena was trying to find a place big enough to house a school for all magic children to attend and she was going up and down the country trying to find a spot. Salazar was spending his time collecting many ingredients that would be needed for all the potions and was also looking for a suitable place for a medical facility that would be for the use of magical beings only. Helga was going around and telling trusted groups of what was going to happen and working on a way that she could get messages to all these people when the time came for them to go into hiding.

Merlin decided that all the magical creatures will have to be told as well and because Merlin was a beast speaker he could talk to every type of magical animal there was, he also knew that owls was very intelligent people and approached the owls to see if they would become the postal service for the magic people when they went into hiding and they all readily agreed. Vampires, werewolves and many other magical creatures were brought into the fold of what would be happening and they were very happy that they were not just left out for the slaughter.

Merlin also found a place that could be used as a magical prison for magic people that broke the law, that also brought about any other problems as they was potentially hundreds of jobs that would need to be filled. After about a year they all got together to discuss the progress of hiding their world away from the mundane world. All they had left to do was build a school and set a syllabus up for what the students would be learning.

Merlin suggested as they was all well known to have magic and that they would be one of the first people targeted that they should change their surnames so no one would really know, who they actually were. Merlin had to change his complete name so he went with Godric Griffindor, Salazar went with Salazar Slytherin, Helga went with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena went with Rowena Ravenclaw. It was in this moment that Merlin comes up with the name for the school HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY.

The others loved name now just needed to find a place to build the school. They finally found a place to build the school and told the goblins what they wanted and they built it for them from all the raw materials they had been mining, to build the bank and the surrounding shops.

5 Years later…

Everything had been built and was ready for action, The bank and people had come forward for ideas of what the shops should be and everyone knew what they was going to be doing, when they had to go into hiding from the mundane world. There was just one position to be filled and that was the King of the magical realm. Many people had come forward and to make it fair, the choice would be made by someone who was totally impartial. This impartial judge was Fawkes he was the first ever of his kind and the only one of his kind and everyone decided to call the bird that was named Fawkes a Phoenix as it would always rise from the ashes, no matter how many times it died, it would always rise from the ashes.

Everyone was gathered and Fawkes was flying overhead and as he passed everyone in the crowd it was like they was being judged, the magical world waited with baited breath of who was to be their king and after about one hour the Phoenix swooped down and coasted over the crowd, it looked like he had made his decision and he landed on the shoulder of Merlin himself also known as Godric Griffindor. As he landed Godric was surrounded by a bright golden light and when it was there was a very large GOLDEN PHOENIX their king had been chosen and the crowd shouted out LONG LIVE THE KING over and over. The legend of the Golden phoenix was born. Fawkes instructed Godric on how to turn back into his human form and explained to him until another golden phoenix was born he would have to remain in the Mortal plane.

Godric, Rowena , Helga and Salazar was stunned they never though they would get everything done, but now they had a King and magical government ready to start ruling and the founding laws was put into place that day. There was also a massive party that took place in the magical section of the land that was now hidden away from the mundane world, after the party they all headed back to their life's not knowing when the magical world that had been built, would have to be used.

20 years later

The time had come Arthur had banished Merlin due him not being able to save one of his badly wounded knights from death, Merlin was blamed for this and the words that came back to haunt him

_The friend of magic will turn against his long time friend_

He knew now was the time for everyone to move into the magical world and hide their world from the mundane. He contacted everyone and told them to start moving into the magical world and the magical world listened to their and within a week magic and all its traces had been removed from the sight of the mundane world. History books was written , the school which was divided into the 4 houses of the founders Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and the magical world stated to live their life's away from the mundane world. Godric had a special book that would inform him every time a magical child was born and he an elite squad to go out and collect the little ones and bring them to a place were they would not be persecuted.

Time moved on everyone got used to the new way of living and everyone was safe from being killed or tortured, Godric would go to be the greatest king that ever lived and when he died at the age of 452, he remained In the mortal plane as the Phoenix King and was seen quite often giving the ministers of magic guidance and also helping out in Hogwarts where he could. He still remembered the prophecy that was still waiting to be fulfilled and he could see history was getting more and more twisted, so he left the mortal plane and went into the phoenix realm where he spent watching many things that was going on in the world and was appalled at what was happening. Many phoenixes became disheartened with the world and passed on at their burning days not finding anyone that was suitable to bond with, he only had one other phoenix left and that was Fawkes and one day he left to check on HOGWARTS and never returned and he could not work out why ….


	2. Chapter 1 Dumbledore

**_Chapter 1 Dumbledore's Meddling_**

_1ST Feb 1980_

James and Lilly Potter were sitting inside Potter Manor when a red and gold phoenix appeared in the room bearing a note. James looked as mystified as Lilly as the phoenix walked across the table towards them. They both recognised the bird as Fawkes who was always seen with Dumbledore.

_"I wonder what dear old Albus wants" _mused James

_"No idea James why don't we find out..."_

_Dear James and Lilly_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have come across some information that you must be told and it is of great importance that you contact me at the earliest opportunity._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_"Well I wonder why he wants to see us so badly, do you think it could have something to do with Voldemort? "_Asked James

_"Well I'm not going to sit around here to find out"_ Lilly responded.

Lilly made her way over to the fireplace in Potter Manor and fire called Albus, determined to find out what was so important that it could not wait until the next meeting of the Order Of The Phoenix...

James was sitting, waiting for his pregnant wife to come back to the kitchen and hopefully she would have some answers, as to why Dumbledore wanted to see them. Lilly's raised voice could be heard from the next room demanding Albus tell them what was going on and Dumbledore was being his usual self and insisting that we go to him. He thought to himself, _why can the old man not stop interfering and stop meddling. _James stood and made his way out into the living room where his wife was still having a heated conversation with Dumbledore. As soon as he arrived in the living room, he saw his wife was livid, he rushed over to her and tried to calm her down before he said anything, the last thing he wanted to do was be on the wrong side of his wife's temper.

"_He will not tell me James and he wants us to go to Hogwarts, I asked him to come here, but he is insisting that we go to Hogwarts now, and he still would not give me any idea, as to what this is all about"_

Lilly was sobbing, being pregnant with her first child was not a good experience and her hormones were all over the place.

"_Well why don't we sit down, and then go to Hogwarts like he wants…"_

" _Jame…"_

But he cut his wife off before she could get started

"_Lilly I'm not trying to undermine you babe, I just do not want you getting stressed out, it's not good for you or the baby "soothed James._

In the end Lilly relented and they made their way to Hogwarts to see what their old meddling headmaster wanted.

On arrival to Hogwarts, they were shown to the headmaster's office by none other than Professor McGonagall, their old of head of house was not as talkative as they were used to and she was very silent as the three of them made their way up to the old man's office. When they arrived at gargoyle, McGonagall uttered the password "_twix" _and walked away and left the two of them standing there, to head up to the unknown.

As they entered the office they saw Albus sitting behind his desk, looking like he was trying to work something out and for once had not noticed that someone had entered the office, when he looked up he was quite surprised to see the couple in front of him.

"_Albus, we are here as you requested, now will you please tell us what's going on and what's so damn important that you could not come to Potter Manor to tell us "_ James voice was rising with every word, he had tolerated seven years of Dumbledore's meddling and was not about to put up with it any more upon leaving Hogwarts.

"James, Lilly I'm sorry I have to call to you here but it is the only place that I know is safe, and for to pass on this information I have to make sure that it is not overheard by anybody including your close friends ….. Now I'm sorry it has to be this way but you will understand once I have told you the information"

_"Ok Albus we are here now, so cut the long speeches, I have to be back at work in an hour and do not have time, to be listening to your riddles all day."_

While the conversation was taking place Lilly was sitting down, listening very carefully to what was being said. She just wanted to get this meeting over with and head back to Potter Manor to relax and put her feet up, as the healer she was seeing told her to do. She heard Albus voice which broke out of her own world and back to the present.

_"James, Lilly I understand how you are pressed for time so let's get on with it shall we"_

Albus walked across his office to his pensive and brought back to the desk, put his wand in and waved it, and now all attention was on this figure it began to speak...

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches _**

**_Born to those who have thrice defied him_**

**_Born as the seventh month dies_**

**_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_**

**_But he will have power the dark lord knows not_**

**_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _**

**_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_**

**_He will need the support of the Flame and Knowledge_**

**_A Bond will form of mind body and souls_**

**_Together they will defeat the Dark Lord and bring magic back to where it has been missing_**

**_The future of the realm rests with these three souls"_**

"_Albus, what does this mean" asked James_

"_It means James, that your child could be the one that CAN defeat Voldemort, but it could also mean the Longbottom's child, we just have to wait and see who it could apply to. My sources tell me the dark lord knows of this prophecy, but his spy only heard the first part. This is why it is essential that you go into hiding."_

James and Lilly were in shock, their first born could be the one that has the power the dark lord does not have, and he will have to bond, in other words find his soul mate before he can take on the dark lord, and that's _if_ he is the one, it could be Frank and Alice's child. James was the first to reply;

"_Albus, thank you for this information, me and wife will now depart as we have many things to discuss, thank you for your time."_

Without waiting for a reply James stood, and held his arm out for his wife and they left a shocked headmaster behind. The headmaster wanted to believe he was the other one mentioned in the prophecy, he will be the one that he has to bond, it will be like a father like son bond, yes that must be it, and he started to make plans that would ensure this bond.

Meanwhile back at Potter Manor, the Potters was preparing to go into hiding, and plans to make sure Dumbledore, cannot interfere even if they were killed and their son lived.

Lilly knew it was time to let James in on a secret she been holding for a number of years, that she was a phoenix and she had a way of being around for Harry whether they was killed or not, as she was immortal because she had achieved her form and spent 2 years as a phoenix which was compressed into 1 month real time, so she could hide the fact and because she did not want Dumbledore knowing her true power level.

Lilly had told James and at first he was upset, but then her saw the benefits of it and Lilly had informed him that after Harry was born , she would change into her phoenix form and bond to him, in other words giving James the ability to change into a phoenix and therefore a chance to be around even if his mortal body was dead he still guide and protect his son.

_31st July 1981_

This was the baby Harry came into the world and Lilly knew her son was powerful as it was the first male that had been born into her line in a very long time. As to confirm her theory baby Harry was already making his toys float above head and everyone was just stunned, Lilly smiled she now knew Harry was going to be King Of The Realm and from studying her lineage she knew she was a direct descendant of Ravenclaw and Griffindor. She also knew that Griffindor was merlin himself but that was guarded and not even James knew that. She had also studied James Lineage and she was very surprised instead of finding Griffindor in James Line she found he was Hulfflepuff and Slytherin as a direct descendant and that shocked her to the core. Harry was a Direct descendant to all four Founders and Merlin himself, he would have power in abundance and she also knew he would have to have 2 wifes, one to carry on the Potter Line and the other to carry on the Founders Lines.

She had not confided this to James yet as it would blow his mind, as Harry would not only be king of the magical world, but could effectively dethrone the Queen Of England. He would have so much political power and would have the magical power to back it up, she knew then she would have to stick around with James to protect him and his mates in their early years of Hogwarts.

_31st October 1981_

Albus Dumbledore was having a peaceful evening in his office when one of his alarms went off; he looked over and saw it was the one where the Potters were housed. Albus called for Fawkes to take him to the Potters residence.

Albus was shocked by what he saw, when he arrived the house was clearly visible and it looked like a massive explosion had taken place. Albus heart sank no one could have survived that explosion, the magical energy's was still poring off the house and no one could get near. After an about 2 hours Albus could enter the house and he could hear screaming coming from upstairs. Albus raced upstairs and he could not believe it, young Harry was standing up in his cot screaming for his mum.

He looked around the room and saw that Lilly had sacrificed her life so her son could live, on the surface he was grieving for James and Lilly, but deep down he was celebrating because he could now mould Harry however he wants. Albus approached the cot and lifted Harry out of it and wrapped him up in his baby blue blanket, as Harry looked deep into the headmasters eyes, Albus noticed the lighting shaped scar on his forehead that was still bleeding.

From what Albus could tell it was Lilly's love for her son that allowed him to live, as the last reports he got was 2 flashes of green light coming from the nursery, that would mean Harry has become the first person ever to survive the killing curse. Albus made a decision on the spot and decided to take Harry to his aunt the only blood relatives he had left. He knew Harry would be hated there, he knew Lilly did not want Harry growing up with the Dursleys; she had made it perfectly clear. Albus was thinking to himself "cannot have this boy growing up with a big head, he will become an overnight celebrity in their world" so with that thought Albus apperated to Number 4 Privet Drive.

On arriving at Privet Drive, he made his way towards the house, and placed little Harry Potter "the boy who lived" on the door step of his aunt's house. He did it with a heavy heart _it's for the greater good after all" _he thought to himself. He left a note on top of Harry for the Dursleys and placed some wards around the home and apperated away.

Back at Godric's Hollow, everyone was amazed at the damage, and even more surprised that Little Harry Potter had survived the killing curse and Lord Voldemort was gone. Word spread through the tiny village that Voldemort has been killed and the parties had started in earnest. All around Britain was one name

The following day at the ministry Albus was busy going about sealing the records to where he placed young Harry last night. He could not let anyone find the boy, he was his mentor after all and it was up to him the prophecy said so. Now all he had to do was hope that in 10years time when Harry would come to Hogwarts he would be broken and in need of his help, thus guaranteeing his role in the prophecy.

Phoenix Realm

Lilly and James appeared in the re-birthing room and was both baby phoenix's, The elf Poppy that looked after everyone in the realm was shocked to see two of her favourite people that had just been transported to the realm, she knew the only way that could happen was if their bodies had been killed.

_"James Lilly is that you?" _she asked nervously

_"yes its us, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us we can only hope that Harry is still alive and that Sirius Black will do his job as Godfather and not go and do something stupid"_

Poppy was upset that their young life's in the human world had been cut short, now the only way they could go back was if they was to bond to someone in their phoenix forms, She only hoped that would wait and hopefully they could find their son after the week they needed to grow back to a normal sized phoenix.

Merlin/Griffindor was happy now that young Harry was born he knew his replacement had come and could now start preparing for the next great adventure and meet up with his long lost friends in the afterlife, he had taken to hiding in the realm as no one on the Mortal plane would listen to him anymore and he been killed more time than he cares to remember, but now young harry was born, he had someone to pass on all his knowledge to including the full prophecy and he could see the first conditions had finally been met.


	3. Chapter 2: Phoenix Realm

**Chapter 2: Phoenix Realm**

* * *

><p>Phoenix Realm one week Later<p>

Lilly was now a pale blue phoenix and James was a Green and Yellow Phoenix and they knew they would be like this for a long time to come and over the past week they was discussing their plans to find where Sirius was and to see if their son survived.

They went into to the main room in the realms castle and looked at some of the screens of people going about their day to day life and anyone could guess who they looking for, but could not seem to find him, so they thought the worst. Poppy saw them beginning to panic and told them that before they could retrieve young Harry he was taken by Dumbledore and now they cannot find them, Poppy was extremely upset and she thought she had failed them.

James and Lilly comforted her and said they would find him and not too worry as Harry was very strong and had very good protections and everything was in their will of what was supposed to happen to their Harry.

Lilly and James spent a couple of years trying to find him with phoenix magic , but could not seem to locate him, she spent time at her sisters place just in case Harry was placed there, she knew what Dumbledore was like. She could not sense him there, she felt a magical presense but it was not strong enough to be her son. So she continued to look for him and so did James and both of them having no Luck finding either Sirius or Harry, so they assumed that Sirius had taken him somewhere safe.

Headmasters Office 31st of July 1986

Albus was pacing his office, he had just come back from spying on Harry Potter at Number 4 Privet Drive, and to say he was pleased was an understatement. The Dursleys was beating Harry on a regular basis and showing him no love whatsoever, by the time he would come to Hogwarts he would be broken and weak and a perfect opportunity, to play the caring grandfather to Harry when he arrived. He had already promised Hagrid that he can go to collect Harry when he is 11 Years old, to introduce him to wizarding world.

He would normally send Professor McGonagall , but for Harry, she could not see the living conditions that Harry was living in, if she saw how he was living, she would have him out of there and never to return and the headmaster would be serious trouble, he could not have anyone interfering in his carefully laid plan. The headmaster decided there and then , the next time he would see Harry would be when he arrived at Hogwarts and everything was going splendid so far and no had an idea where "the boy that lived" has gone to.

Albus then turned to his Phoenix to see he was looking sadder than ever and he could feel the bond slipping he had to do something, to keep the bird bound to him. He could not have the bird disappear that was his symbol to everyone that he was the leader of the light, but beneath the surface Albus wanted glory and money like he felt he deserved. He had been living quite comfortably since the Potters had passed on and he had no intention of ever letting that go. The Potter's after all are one of the oldest and richest wizarding families there is.

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry was sitting in his cupboard under the stairs recovering from the latest beating he had just received, and he did not know why or what he had done. He had tears streaking down his cheeks, he could not believe that his parents would have left him with these horrible people. It seemed to him, that every time something went wrong be it Dudley ( his cousin ) breaking something in the house, or something strange happened around Harry, to which he had no idea how or why they did, but no matter what went wrong in this house it was deemed to be Harry's fault.

Earlier in the day Harry had got himself a small scrap of paper and a pen, for he knew he was going to be locked into the cupboard for the foreseeable future. Harry picked up the pen and paper and started to draw on the paper, he had seen Dudley doing it while he was out weeding the garden.

"_Well it cannot be that hard "_ he thought to himself.

So Harry started to draw, he surprised himself at the picture he had drawn, it looked like a magnificent bird, that was surrounded by fire. He had no idea how he had managed to draw such a fantastic picture, it was a mystery to him, but Harry cherished it and he somehow got the picture to stick to the wall on the inside the cupboard. Harry was amazed how it had stuck to the wall right where he was thought of putting it up on the wall and he did not even have to steal anything to put it up.

As the day went on his injuries had started to get better, but he was still so small and he was also really hungry, but he had no way to get of where he was, he would just have to wait until the horrible people came back, no doubt to give him some more chores around the whole house while his cousin would sit on the living room floor playing with toys, which Harry had none, and his clothes was also miles too big for him.

Harry eventually fell asleep, dreaming about the bird that he had drawn, and in his imaginary world he could see this bird flying around as graceful as anything, it was a magnificent creature and it filled him with joy and he wished he could have a life with that much freedom. After a while the Bird landed in front of him, It was pure white and looked like a king. The bird then spoke to him, Harry thought he was going crazy. Harry looked at the bird stunned , he dare not speak. The bird then approached Harry.

"_Be calm my child I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you."_

"_Help me, why would you want to help me, I am a freak strange things happen to me" Harry replied in a whisper._

"_My child you are not a freak at all, you are a wizard and you are capable of magic."_

_Harry was confused, he was not strange and he was a wizard and replied,_

" _Magic there is no such thing as magic, my uncle beats me when I say that word and calls me a freak and locks me in a cupboard with no food or anything."_

"_My child, magic exists and it has been brought to our attention that guardian of the light was being abused and you have just confirmed that for me. Now listen carefully to what I am about to tell you, When you wake up in the morning I want you to call the name Fawkes, are you following so far?"_

_Harry nodded his head in agreement, he still could not belive this magical bird was talking to him and magic is real._

" _Okay once you have called Fawkes he will transport you somewhere where everything can be explained and you will never be returning to the Dursleys ever again."_

_Once Harry had composed himself as much as he could he whispered to the bird,_

" _You mean that this Fawkes person is going to come here tomorrow and take me somewhere where I am safe? "_

"_Yes my child, Fawkes will answer to your call tomorrow as soon as you wake up and you will never be alone again."_

"_Okay, I think I know what I have to do now, but before you go could you please tell me who you are?"_

" _My child I am within you so my name is Harry, and as to why I have come into your dreams it is because you thought about a bird that you drew and as for what I am, I am a phoenix Harry."_

" _My child I have to go now, but promise me now you will do exactly as I have asked of you tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes of course I will anywhere is better than here" replied Harry._

" _See you soon my child and the future is bright from here."_

As the phoenix said that, Harry woke up and saw familiar surroundings of the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was thought to himself " _Was that real or was it a dream, he said that magic did exist and I was supposed to call someone by the name of Fawkes, wait he did not tell me how to call him and he asked to call him as soon as I woke, ok I will give this a try by just calling out his name."_

" _FAWKES" _said Harry at the top of voice, but not too loud so he would call attention himself.

_In a second after Harry had said the name a phoenix appeared in his cupboard under the stairs, Harry looked at the bird and seemed like it was singing to him, but it was actually speaking to him._

"_Greetings youngling I am here to transport you to somewhere where you can learn about whom you are."_

Harry was amazed how this phoenix had found him when he had only called out his name and was actually speaking to him, he could feel the kindness coming from this creature and what did he have to loose apart getting away from the Dursleys for good.

" _Do not mean to rush you young one but we must depart, just grab hold of my tail feathers and I will take you to a place where you will be well looked after._"

Harry did as the bird said and the next minute he was standing in the middle of what looked like a palace, he was amazed by what he sure the splendour of what was around him. The floors was marble , with gold columns stretching down this massive hall and at the end stood a single gold throne, on which no one sat. Harry then looked up above him and saw like a movie screen, which showed people going about their daily business. Harry was brought out of his gazing by an elf who approached him.

"_Welcome to the phoenix realm Harry, welcome home"_ said Fawkes.

" _Master you have finally arrived, my name is Poppy, and I will be looking after you while you are here in your palace."_

Harry was shocked to the core he never seen anything like it before him and whatever it was, it was calling him master, surely there must been some mistake he cannot be a master of anything he always been told he was a freak.

" _Ermm excuse me, but I think there must have been some mistake I am not your master, I am just Harry."_

"_No master Harry you are King of the Phoenix's and this is your place to get better and become the great man you are destined to become, come follow me to your quarters, where you will reside while you are here."_

Harry was in shock he looked around for Fawkes who had brought him to this place and he found him and heard a voice in his head,

" _Youngling what you have been told is correct, but you will not take the throne until you are trained to take it, so do not worry you are safe here and you will learn all about our world and yours and then when you are ready you will return to the world you were born in."_

So Harry looked around and saw the creature or person that was named Poppy and followed her to the unknown. When they arrived at the place Harry was expected to stay, it was beyond his wildest dreams, It had a big four poster bed at one end of the room a large desk to study on and a wardrobe that was full of clothes for him to wear, and he even had his own bathroom.

" _Master I hope you find this suitable, or we can change it to your wishes"_ said Poppy nervously.

Harry was stunned he did not know what to say or do, he stood there with a look of shock on his face, he thought this was all another dream and he would wake up and be back in the cupboard under the stairs.

"_Are you sure this is all for me, I never had any of my own stuff before and this room is like a dream come true for me?"_

" _Yes Master Harry this is your room until you return to the Human World, would Master like breakfast now?"_

"_Yes please if you would not mind"_ said Harry while he was still awe of his surroundings . Harry gently edged forward to the sofa in front of the fire, while he waited for his breakfast.

Harry's breakfast arrived and he sat in silence, he gently reached forward for it , expecting someone to come along and take it , but no one ever did and Harry actually felt full after he had eaten and he was pleasantly surprised. After finishing his meal, Poppy had asked him to change and to take the potions that were on the side, to help him put on some weight, so he looked like a normal five year old boy.

As the day progressed, he was asked to change into some clothes that actually fit him and he was shown around what would become his home from home. That night he went to bed after having a nice long bath and slept peacefully, hoping that all this was not a dream and he would wake up tomorrow and still be here and not the cupboard under the stairs.

Merlin/Griffindor was rejoicing he had finally been found and he good friend Fawkes had found him and brought the next King to his home. As the little one slept, Merlin/Griffindor passed all his knowledge over to Harry via a memory transfer and the only way this would work if it was passed from king to king. Harry did not know it but he now had over a 1000 years of knowledge and Griffindor merlin knew it was time to move on. He told Fawkes what he had done and asked him to remain here till young Harry had changed the world for better, Fawkes agreed to stay and help. Merlin then went into the re-birthing room and willed himself to cross to the other side so he could now finally join his long lost friends, with an almighty screech he burst into white flames, only this time he would not rise but be welcomed to the next great adventure, knowing he left the mortal plane in very good hands.


	4. Chapter 3 Phoenix Bonding

**Chapter 3 Phoenix Bonding**

Lilly and James had flown around in their phoenix forms across the world looking for Sirius and Harry and they could not find them anywhere, Lilly was concerned to be able to hide someone as powerful as Harry was they would need to be behind some very powerful wards. Lilly knew the potters had an island escape, but she and James had flown around the island and not seen any signs of anyone living there.

Lilly and James decided to head back to the Phoenix Realm and try look for Harry on one of the screens, when they got back to the Realm, They was very surprised that they could hear voices. Lilly was flying at top speed through the palace, just hoping that her Little boy had been found and brought home..

Headmasters Office 2nd August 1986

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office watching all the little instruments on the shelf, one of which that was monitoring Number 4 Privet Drive, and that was quietly spinning and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was wondering where Fawkes was he never been away for this long and what scared Albus is that he could not reach Fawkes, like he should be able to. Then all of a sudden the instrument that was monitoring Harry's place of residence burst into a million pieces, which could only mean one thing to Albus Death Eaters have attacked Privet Drive, after all no one alive knew that Dumbledore was only out for his own safety. Albus decided after about ten minutes to head to Privet Drive to see what had happened.

When he reached the street, it was all quiet and the street looked deserted, and number 4 was still intact, as not to alert anyone Albus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and headed towards Number 4. When he got there, he let himself into the house to find only Petunia going about her day polishing everything in sight and making sure everything was in its proper place, after all she was always the perfectionist. Albus thought Harry must be outside doing chores , because when he looked in the cupboard under the stairs he was not there. So Albus left the house and removed the charm and rung the doorbell.

Petunia was going about her day when she heard the doorbell ring, so she straightened her attire and made sure she looked perfect in case it was one of Vernon's important clients. She then went to the door, opened it and was left speechless.

"_Good morning Mrs Dursley, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I have come to check on Harry, could you get him for me please"_

Mrs Dursley froze, she knew that had not seen the boy for a couple of days, and they only found out the day after, when she wanted the garden weeding.

"_That boy is not here, I have not seen him for the last couple of days, he seemed to just disappear from his room" replied Petunia in her very posh voice_

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST DISAPPEARED "_ roared Dumbledore, magic was flowing off him in waves and quite frankly scared the living daylights out of Petunia.

"_I … I .. I .. me….an tha….t we p…..ut h…im to bed and in the m….m…morning he wa…s not where we left hi….m"_ squeaked Petuina

Without saying another word Dumbledore disapeared, on a mission to find the one Harry James Potter and return him to the Dursley's. There were only two ways Albus knew that would destroy that device that monitored the wards, one Harry Potter was dead, or he has called somewhere else home. He had to find him and quick before word got out that "the boy that lived" had been kidnapped.

Dumbledore was back in his office deep in thought, his loyal phoenix, that he had used countless spells on the bird to keep him bound to him, had just disappeared without a trace, and Harry Potter had disappeared as well. This did not bode well for Dumbledore, all his carefully laid plans was starting to come apart at the seams, he had to get the boy back under his control and fast.

**Phoenix Realm Same Day**

Harry was awoken by an alarm going off in his room, he felt like it was the best night's sleep he had as long as he could remember. He turned to see the clock read 6am and he was still not sure if this was dream or if it was real. So he headed into the bathroom to find it fully stocked with everything he could ever wish to have. After having a shower and brushing his teeth, he found some clothes had been laid out for him, he felt like he was treated like a king and he hoped that he would never wake up if it was just a dream.

After harry had left the bathroom he was taken to the dining room where in the centre was a large oval table and he saw that only one place had been laid out. Poppy explained to him that for ten years there has been no human to visit the Phoenix Realm, and the last person to visit was Lilly and James Potter. Poppy then explained to him that his Mum was also a Phoenix, but as she was not male she could not take the position of King of the Realm and asked us to keep an eye on you. We could not find you for a long time, but then afterwards we learnt the Potter's had been killed and Dumbledore had put you with you relatives and placed a power suppression spell on you, so because we were looking for someone with a lot of power as we had determined when you were a baby, you were overlooked as just a normal wizard.

Harry was stunned, his parents had asked the phoenix's of the realm to look out for him and they could not find him, because, who ever this man was, had basically kidnapped him and put a spell on him, to keep him hidden from the world. Harry could only wondered why someone would want to put him with people that hated him.

"_This is not a dream is it poppy?"_ asked a slightly nervous Harry

"_No Master, this is not a dream, this all real "_

"_So Poppy why am I here, and why was I rescued"_

At this moment two other phoenix's flew straight into the dining and they both laid their eyes on Harry, Lilly knew there and then that this was her son she flew onto his right shoulder and James Landed on his Left shoulder. Poppy was stunned she had not seen James or Lilly for about 5 Years now and she thought they found someone to bond with, but here they were sitting on their son's shoulder. The family was reunited at last and Poppy thought to herself god help anyone who tries to hurt Harry.

Harry was stunned to have 2 phoenix's land on his shoulder, but he felt a bond with both of the birds, like he met both of them sometime before but he could not place where. He was also surprised that he so much information in his head and could not work out where it had all come from, but from he could tell he had years upon years of stuff to work through.

While everyone was shocked as to what just happened Poppy proceeded to tell Harry all about Magic and how he was a wizard and that he could do magic and he was going to be very powerful. She also explained to him that he was rescued because he was in pain and was not being treated right, and had it not been for the power suppression spell that was placed on him the Dursleys would quite possibly be in hospital, because you would have had serious bouts of accidental magic.

The 2 phoenix's that rested on Harry's shoulder seemed to get very angry at the name Dursley's and could not believe there son had been there, so they was thinking to themselves, where the hell is Sirius…

"That is how we actually found you, because after the last time, you had to use a serious amount of magic to heal your wounds and this showed up on our screens that we all watch, we then knew we had found our king" said poppy as she completed the tale.

Poppy then took him on a tour of the realm and explained to him that this was now his home until he was to return to the mortal world for school. Poppy then sat him down to assess what level of skills he had, in basic reading and writing.

By lunchtime Harry was in shock, he had new home and people that looked after him, and no one could harm him now, he was very happy five year old boy. He was still confused about magic and that he was a wizard, but it did make sense to him because strange things did tend to happen around him. Like when he was asked to tend to the garden he went outside and wished the weeds would just go away, and when he went looking for the weeds they were gone, luckily his uncle did not see, or it would have meant being locked in the cupboard for a week without food, just bread and water and the knowledge that he had somehow gained overnight helped explain things much more, than he had previously understood.

After Lunch Harry was given a schedule that would help build his stamina up and also to learn to read and write. He was told magic classes would begin next year once he could read and write clearly and his stamina was also built up.

Harry found out from Poppy that a man called Sirius Black was his Godfather, and that he had been illegally imprisoned without a trial. He also found out that Peter Pettigrew was his parents secret keeper and he was the one who betrayed his parents, as well as killing a lot of innocent people that just happened to be on the streets at the time. He basically framed Sirius Black and he was in hiding and no one could find him anywhere.

The two phoenix's that had been sitting on Harry's shoulder had not moved or said a thing about what they heard, they knew Harry had a lot of shocks today and to tell him that his parents are now phoenix's and could not change back to human form. So they decided to hang off telling him until he was more settled down in this new world.

Once Harry had been give some time to digest this information, just before dinner, Poppy approached Harry and asked him to do something, to correct a serious wrong made by Albus.

"_Now Master Harry I need you to take Fawkes as your familiar, in other words as your close companion. Albus has used some very strong bonding spells on Fawkes and he cannot break free unless he is required by the king or the wizard he is bonded to dies" _said Poppy

Harry sat back and tried to think of what to do, but he was lost and had a look of confusion on his face, Poppy saw this and explained further,

"_Harry you are the King of The phoenix's you can break the bond, that Fawkes shares with Albus, but the only way to do that is by bonding Fawkes to you, now the way to do is simple"_

Poppy then informed Harry of what he was to do to bond Fawkes to himself as a servant of the crown and to break the control Albus had over Fawkes. Poppy needed to make sure that Harry understood all this from the tools used and what was meant in the actions that would be carried out in the ceremony and also to carry out a spell, even one so short Harry must be precise with the pronunciaton of every syllable or the spell would not work. So for a long time they practised together word for word the complete spell until she was ensured that he would be able to carry out the spell unaided and Harry felt confident enough himself.

_"Fawkes"_ called Harry

The bird appeared in a flash of flames.

_"What can I do for you your Highness"_

_"I am going to bond you to me as a servant to the crown, to break the bonding you share with someone named Albus Dumbledore, Do you want me to continue ?"_

_"Your Highness I will do anything you wish me to do, you wish is my command, and it will feel good to be away from the old man" Fawkes responded._

_"Very well, please come forth and we will complete the bonding"_

Harry was then given a ceremonial dagger, and cut across his palm to allow his blood to flow freely and said the incarnation

"_Vernula of Lux lucis , Vigoratus vestri Rex rgis quod fio vinculum pro totus vicis" (Servant of the Light, Heal your King and become bonded for all time a Latin translator was used.)_

Harry was very careful with the spell. As these words were said Fawkes step forward and cried on to the wound, once the wound had healed there was a blinding flash of gold light that filled the chamber they were in. That was Harry and Poppy's way of knowing that the bonding had been a success.

Fawkes was overjoyed, he could finally be able to break free of the old man and now had a master that was worthy of having; a Phoenix by his side, instead of someone that is always trying to trick people, to do things that only benefit himself in the long run. He also knew that Harry was destined for great things and would become the most powerful wizard ever to walk the earth.

"_Your Highness, my extreme thanks to what you have done, I will be forever grateful."_

"_Your welcome Fawkes, now I do not have much for you to at the moment , but if I think of something I will let you know."_

"_Your Highness if I may intrude, but that scar of yours is leaking dark magic, would you like me to rid you of the dark magic that resides in your scar, I cannot heal the scar you will have that permanently, but I can rid you of the dark curse that houses it self in your scar."_

"_Fawkes, you are my first ever friend, please do what you have said."_

"_Your Highness may I ask that you lie down for this as you may feel weak after this has been carried out."_

So Harry headed into his chambers to lie down and hoped that whatever this dark curse was that he had in him, would be gone. Once Harry has reached his chambers he laid down and waited for Fawkes to do what needed to be done.

Fawkes approached Harry and went and rested on the headboard of Harry's bed, and started to cry into the wound that was on Harry's head. As the tears reached the wound a screaming sound could be heard all around and Harry was tossing and turning and in serious pain. This went on for another couple of minutes, until finally a black mist rose out of the scar and Fawkes incinerated the black mist and everything went completely still .

Poppy and Fawkes were by his bedside waiting for the young boy to wake up, he had been out twelve hours, and was just showing signs of waking up. Harry was coming around and he could see an outline of a person, but was not awake yet so he could not see clearly. After a couple of minutes he woke up and he could clearly see Poppy standing by his bed and Fawkes was perched on his headboard.

"_Welcome back Master Harry" _said Poppy.

"_Where am I, last thing I remember that Fawkes was going to try and get rid of dark magic in my scar, did it work ?"_

"_Yes Master Harry it did work, but you have been out now for about twelve hours since it was done, it is now the following day."_

"_Oh right" _he then looked at Fawkes and said_ " Thank you Fawkes for your help."_

"_You're welcome Your Highness"_

"_Fawkes and Poppy can you please call me Harry, none of this Master or your Highness, it makes me feel old" Harry responded._

"_As you wish Harry" replied Poppy and Fawkes._

Harry did not know what was going on, how could he speak like this and all of a sudden he felt a lot stronger, than he ever had before. He could feel the power within him starting to grow, he felt good and could not wait to see what else he could do.

Harry then turned to Fawkes

" _I have a job for you young Fawkes, Poppy mentioned to me that my Godfather was in Askaban for a crime he did not commit, could you please bring him to me, so I may learn the truth about my Godfather."_

"_Harry, I can do that, but you do realise that as soon as you this, the whole wizarding world will be looking for Sirius Black and he would not be able to leave this realm until such time that he is cleared of all crimes?"_

"_I understand Fawkes, could you please bring him here in the middle of the night, so his disappearance is not noticed straight away."_

"_Ok Harry I will return here with Sirius Black, your wish is my command Harry"_

_Then with a flash of fire Fawkes was gone._

Lilly and James had watched Harry the last couple of days and realised he well beyond in terms of knowledge and could not work out what had happened, Lilly had an idea but she wanted to confirm it with Poppy as she knows everything that goes on in the Phoenix Realm. They knew it was time to introduce themselves to their son, Lilly made sure Poppy was there with Harry, so she could explain and calm him down when he found out.

Harry was sitting at the dining table when the two phoenix's approached him, they knew now he was bonded to Fawkes he would able to hear them because he was the King after all. Harry saw them approached

_"hello could you tell me your names please as I have seen you around, but according to Fawkes he was the only Phoenix left, but that can be true as you are here, My name is Harry pleased to meet you "_

_"Hello Harry my name is Lilly and this is James and we are your PARENTS… "_


	5. Chapter 4 : A Phoenix Rescue

**Chapter 4:** **A Phoenix Rescue**

Harry could not believe his ears, that these two phoenix's was his mum and dad, Poppy took him into a her arms and explained that it was true and how they had become Phoenix's and the whole process that he would have to go through to awaken the phoenix that is inside him.

Even after Poppy had told him that it was his parents, Harry could not believe this and bolted out of the room and locked himself in his room so he had time to think. He knew he had a lot of knowledge that seemed have been passed on to him, so he searched his mind to understand exactly what a phoenix could do and the main point he come across was that a phoenix could never lie. He could not believe that his parents was going to be with him to guide him through life and the challenges that remain ahead. Even though he could never get a hug he would be able to hear his parents voices and that meant more to him than anything else in the world.

He then returned to the dining room where his parents and Poppy and asked Poppy to give them some time and he is not to be disturbed. Harry then turned to his Parents and broke down in tears, he did not know what to do or what to say. James and Lilly saw this and they both landed on his shoulders one on each side and circled his head with his wings and whispered words of comfort to him, reassuring him that everything was going to be ok and that they would be with him forever.

His parents explained everything to him and what had happened and that he was the sole air of Merlin and the 4 founders and what they had found out and that under normal circumstances he would not have found out about his heritage until he was of age in the wizarding world. They also explained to him not trust a man called Albus Dumbledore and their reasons why. Harry was shocked that his whole life he had been manipulated and he vowed there and then that he would be no ones puppet and he also wanted to do his parents proud, so from this day forward Harry was gonna put his heart and soul in making the wizarding World as it should be, where all magical beings get on with one another and that magic is reintroduced into the Non magical world and once again magic will co-exist once again with people that do process the gift of magic.

Lilly and James was proud of their son and could wait to see how their son was going to change the world for the better and the best bit they knew they would be with him right through till the very end. They knew it was going to be a long journey, but they knew their son with right people around him will go to be more successful than Merlin himself.

* * *

><p>While this was happening Fawkes flashed away from Harry, eager to serve his king. He arrived in Sirius's cell and could see a large dog curled up in the corner of the room, looking as thin as ever. He knew then from seeing him that he was broken man. Fawkes then started to sing in the cell as not to startle the dog.<p>

Sirius who was in his animagus could hear a song, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard no music just a beautiful sound that was giving him hope and strength. He changed back to his human form and approached where he could hear the song coming from. He was shocked to see Dumbledore's phoenix there.

_" Has Dumbledore sent you to get me at long last?"_ Sirius said to the bird.

Fawkes just shook his head. Sirius was now confused, he knew the this magnificent bird was always with Dumbledore.

_"So why are you here, do you want me to come with you?"_

Fawkes nodded, moved above Sirius and tried to flame travel with Sirius. When Fawkes arrived back in the realm Sirius was not attached. Fawkes sighed this was supposed to be easy, flash in do not startle and flash him out Fawkes could get through any wards, he did not realise that he could not bring anyone with him.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought" _Fawkes said to himself.

So he gathered his thoughts and returned to Harry, to inform of what condition Sirius was in. On arrival back in the realm, He could not find Harry anywhere. If his master was in the human realm he could find him very easily, but here in the realm fire travel was strictly forbidden and the only way around was fly. So Fawkes stared to fly around trying to find his master. He found him sitting in the library surrounded by books, he could tell Harry was trying to learn as much as he could. His powers can only take him so far and he needed knowledge.

_"Harry, I have returned."_

Harry immediately got up from where he was and approached Fawkes, eager to see to his godfather, Harry then looked at the phoenix and was shocked to see a sad expression on the bird.

_"I am sorry Harry. I was not able to complete the mission, the wards at Azkaban, will allow me in with anything but will not let me flash out with a prisoner"_

Harry was shocked, a single tear was rolling down his cheek he had hoped to get back his only family he had left.

James and Lilly had been directing Harry what to study and they saw Fawkes return and expected to see their long time friend Sirius Black, they was shocked to find out that a phoenix , which was the most powerful magical creature their was, due to them being immortal, Could not flash a prisoner out of Azkaban.

BACK IN AZKABAN

Sirius was looking forward to getting out Fawkes had come, he knew Dumbledore could have sent him, but he did not care he was getting out. So he grabbed on to Fawkes tail and there was a big flash, but to his horror when the flash went away there was no freedom he was still trapped in his cell and the bird had vanished. His hope of being free just went up in flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sirius screamed.

He wanted out, he wanted to get to his godson and tell him all about his parents and teach him to prank, and become the ladies man that he had always been. He had no idea where Hagrid had taken Harry that night he just hoped that he did not go to the Dursleys. They hated magic and he knew Petunia's secret of being a squib so she would resent Harry for being magical. He just hoped that Dumbledore had not put him there.

Sirius resigned himself that bird was not coming back, so he changed back into his animagus form and went back to the back corner of his cell, hoping that whoever had sent the phoenix, would find another way out for him.

PHOENIX REALM

Harry could not believe what Fawkes had just told him, he could not flame travel him out. Harry was now a mission he had to get a plan together to get his godfather out and fast, because from what Fawkes had told him, he was in a bad way. Harry went to find Poppy and he found her in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"_Poppy, Fawkes has just returned and he cannot free Sirius, there has to be a way that we can free him, what is the point of being king if i cannot even accomplish a small breakout?"_Harry wailed.

Poppy took Harry and gave him the biggest hug ever and explained to him, that no one had ever broken out of Azkaban and sometimes plans fail.

_"It takes a great leader Harry to learn from their mistakes, if one plan does not work he makes another and he will keep going, to what is right and not what is easy."_

Harry was comforted by the words and he made him even more determined to get his godfather out of that horrible place where he should have never been sent to in the first place. Harry turned around to see Fawkes had followed him.

_"Harry do not despair I think I have a way to make it work."_

Fawkes then explained to Harry what his plan was and that it would take about six months to accomplish. The first thing he asked him to do was to send Sirius some potions to keep his strength up. Harry thought the overall plan was great and they even had a backup plan. Harry set to work, he had a lot of work to do to accomplish this plan.

Harry then went to library to pick up the book he was studying, it was telling him how to accomplish becoming a phoenix, since he was king he would have to accomplish this first. He then picked up some parchment and a quill and wrote Sirius a letter and accompanied it with potions that were in a bag. He then Instructed Fawkes to take the letter and bag of potions that Poppy had prepared.

Fawkes trilled in happiness as he flashed away back to Azkaban.

Back in Azkaban, Sirius had just got settled back in the corner to stay away from the Dementors, they left him alone when he was in his form and he heard another flash, the bird was back, hope went through Sirius, he was finally going to get out of this place. He transformed back into human form and saw the phoenix had indeed returned and he saw it carrying a bag. Fawkes dropped the bag into Sirius's hand.

Sirius opened the bag and it he saw potions and a note, he immediately grabbed the note to see who was sending this great phoenix to help him.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You do not know me, but this is your godson Harry Potter, I sent Fawkes the first time to try to retrieve you, but due to the protections of the prison, it was unsuccessful. Now I know you are probably thinking that this phoenix belonged to a man called Albus Dumbledore, I have never met him, but I know he is trying to control my life for some reason and he has done some very bad things to the phoenix that you see in front of you._

_Now in the bag there is some potions for you take to build your strength back up, please take these as we have come up with plan to get you out of there. You need to take them now and return the empty vials to the bag and handed the bag back to Fawkes._

_I will explain more to you when we finally meet, but this plan could take up to six months, please do not be disheartened, I will try to do what I have to sooner. Fawkes will bring you three meals a day and potions to help build you strength back up. Trust me I need you to be fighting fit._

_Now to prove this is genuine, I have heard that you were part of a famous group that tormented Hogwarts for seven years, you were scared of my mum Lilly and my dad was Prongs and you were a Padfoot, I know there is a moony as well, but my memories of him are vague. I know you are innocent and I will help._

_Your loving godson,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE, HE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED_

Sirius was shocked he knew it was real, only five people knew he was Padfoot and two of them were dead. One was Harry, the other was Remus, and lastly Severus Snape. He knew Snape would not have cooked up this plan, the man hated Sirius. So Sirius took the potions and he felt 100% better already and placed the empty vials back in the bag and Fawkes flamed away. Sirius now had hope, he was going to get food and drink and potions to improve his health, he could only hope that his godson came through for him. For the first time in a long time, Sirius had hope of getting out of here. He also wondered where his godson was and how Fawkes was now working for Harry, and why Harry had said not to trust to Dumbledore. He would take Harry's word for now but he hoped to get some questions answered, when he eventually got out of here.

Phoenix Realm

Fawkes was now working with Harry every day trying to get him to complete his transformation, once he completed the transformation, he would have access to far more powers. He was not an animagus, he was a true phoenix, so it should happen quite quickly. Harry had managed to change both of his arms into wings and they were huge and Fawkes was encouraging him to grasp his power within and phoenix magic would take over and complete the transformation. This went on for two weeks until Harry had finally grasped his phoenix powers and he completed the full transformation. Now stood before Fawkes was majestic white bird that stood three foot tall and a wingspan that was at least six foot wide and his feathers had a gold underlay. Fawkes now knew he was in the presence of the true king. This brought the number of phoenix's to Four in the whole world.

Fawkes was impressed with the sight in front of him, he bowed in front of his king and congratulated his master for completing the transformation.

Harry was excited he still head his human mind, but he felt his power within begin to grow and at a rapid pace, he felt stronger and never felt so much alive. He saw Fawkes looking at him in awe. He had always wanted to fly now he would get the chance. So he stretched his massive wings and took flight, he was amazed at how free he felt. He proceeded to look around the kingdom that was so empty. He needed questions answering now and the best people to ask were Fawkes and Poppy.

So Harry landed next Fawkes and he tried to change back but he could not, Fawkes saw this and tried to explain to harry what must happen.

"_Your Majesty, you must complete the cycle of rebirth as a phoenix before you can change back."_

"_WHATTTTT "_ SCREAMED HARRY.

"_Harry please calm down and I will explain what you need to do and now you will see the part of the plan that I told you where we will need four phoenix's."_

"_Okay Fawkes I trust you on this but how am I supposed to rescue Sirius now if I am stuck in this form for three years."_

"_Well Harry to explain your part, you will now flash into Sirius's cell and you will be able to take him with you back to the realm, Now you see why I had you write out the process of what you were doing, so Sirius could understand what has happened in your life so far, I can weaken the wards around Azkaban , but they renew the wards every twelve hours , to keep them at their strongest, so you will have to be quick when you flash in and back out, you will have about thirty seconds where the wards will be weak enough for you to flash through and back out with Sirius in tow, and you take him straight back to the realm where he will remain until he is cleared, which we will do as soon as possible."_

"_Okay Fawkes, but if I am to be like this for three years then, what am I to do?"_

" _I will train you Harry in all phoenix's abilities which will take approximately four months of training, we then go to rescue Sirius and get him here safe, we not risk it before because you are untrained and it needs precision. After Sirius has been rescued you will need to find your life mates and give them the ability to become a phoenix. This was done by your mum but as she could not be king, when you was her first born son, it was in your gene's. You can only do this twice and you must choose well because both will become your life mate. When you think you have met the people who you believe will be your life mates, you will spend a year with one and a year with the other you will be able to communicate, but do not tell them who you are under any circumstances, do you understand me Harry?"_

" _Yes Fawkes I understand loud and clear, and when does my training start?"_

"_NOW HARRY"_

So for the next four months Fawkes was looking after Sirius by delivering his meals and , he did not need the potions after a month, and he was nearly back to full health. Harry meanwhile, was learning everything about phoenix magic and how to do things, he learned that he could carry immensely heavy loads and his tears could heal any wound, the only thing he could do was save someone after they had died, there was no way to bring back the dead. He was also told he was immortal in such time as he decided to move on. He would live a life as a human and would live to about two hundred years old, and then when his time came to depart the human world he loose his human form and become a phoenix permanently. After this he could choose to stay in the human world as a familiar or he could return to his kingdom and when he was ready to pass over to the other side, he would hand over the kingdom to his first born son and pass on at the next burning cycle.

Fawkes explained that this was how a phoenix knew so much, and that a phoenix could never go dark but most of the phoenix had got disheartened on earth because there was no king at the time, because your mums family kept having squibs for children and no male heirs, that was until your mum had you and you was to become the next king. But sadly a lot of the phoenix's decided to move on to the other side, because there was no end in sight. It was then explained that he would be required to have a male heir to take the throne before he could pass on .

* * *

><p>While this was going on James and Lilly spent time with Harry telling him about their friends and to prepare him for Hogwarts, they knew he would find the basic curriculum very easy due to his knowledge and magical power. Harry loved hearing stories and very surprised he was displaying controlled magic just hous after he was born.<p>

He also found out that Dumbledore had put a power dampening ward on the Dursleys household and that's why they could not find him before now and bring him to the realm. They also found out that Harry had only 10 percent of his magic available the rest had been bound by Albus Dumbledore and he was told not to worry as when he completed the bonding with Fawkes it broke the block and that's why the day after he arrived in the realm he felt better than he ever had, it was explained to him that it was magic flowing through his veins and he soon get used to it.

As he had achieved the form of the phoenix, he core would keep on growing at a rapid pace and he was also informed he would be more powerful than Merlin himself, The only reason Merlin/Griffindor was killed, was because he allowed it to happen.

James and Lilly explained what he would feel for when he was looking for his life mates and also told him that what they both felt when they first met, but Lilly told Harry there was no way that she was gonna get with his father while he was acting all silly and generally being annoying to anyone that did not agree with him, but he eventually sorted himself out and then I was happy to be his girlfriend and eventully i accepted that he was my life mate and when your dad finally decided to propose , I said yes. Lilly then pulled Harry to one side and told him not to worry as the phoenix that you are , you can right into their souls , so you have no chance of getting it wrong your phoenix magic will not allow it. After hearing that from his mum , Harry was a lot happier and was looking forward to the future.

* * *

><p>The day had come for Harry and Fawkes to rescue Sirius, Fawkes went over and over the plan with Harry, until it was drummed in his head what would he would be required to do. So they both flashed to just outside Azkaban and Fawkes went to work on the wards, Fawkes had found the ward stone and started to push his magic into the wards, to weaken them, Fawkes had been doing this now for over an hour and was using an immense amount of magic when he finally saw the wards flicker. He trilled at Harry it was time for him to carry out his part of the plan.<p>

While this was going on James and Lilly was keeping the dementors away from the cell that Sirius was in, dementors knew from seeing 4 phoenix's that peace would soon return to their world and they would be able to go back to where they came from, they was not happy at being used as prison guards and they would plead with the King when they first met him, to send them back to where they came from. They did not phoenix's because they generated to much light and their hearts was so pure that it hurt them to be near the creatures.

Harry had been waiting for this day for just under six months, He searched the prison for his godfather's magic signature, he found it very easily as he was the strongest prisoner, because of Fawkes and Poppy nursing him back to health. Harry then flame travelled into Sirius cell grabbed hold him and flashed out with him back to the realm. Harry knew he just made it out in time, because he had to use a lot of magic to break through the wards even though they were weakened, and he held on to Sirius with all he had. On arrival back in the realm he was tired and collapsed on the floor after letting go of Sirius. His last thought before he passed out was; we made it.

Back at Azkaban, Fawkes had put too much magic into trying to drain the wards and he burst into flames right there by the ward stone, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Fawkes was now stuck here, he just hoped Harry had made it back to the realm. After a couple of minutes Fawkes rose from the ashes as a baby phoenix. He was too young to flame travel and he could not call for help because he was so small, he just hoped someone found him soon, before it was too late.

James and Lilly after seeing the white flash of Harry disappear, they themselves flashed back to the realm to find Harry being Carried in Sirius arms, Sirius did not notice them he just kept calling for someone to help him.

The following day Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, he had not let anyone know that "the boy that lived" had disappeared without a trace and he could not find him anywhere. He was concerned no one could have the boy, I placed charms on him so I could find him and a magic suppression block to stop any accidental magic outbursts, they should not happen, truly he had left him with enough for people to know he was magical but not enough so that outburst would show up, because they would not be powerful. He was brought out of his thoughts by an owl landing on his desk with a special edition of the Daily Profit.

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES _AZKABAN_

_Mass murderer, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, the betrayers of the Potter's and the killings of those thirteen helpless mugles. He also murdered long time friend Peter Pettigrew. This reporter does not know how he has managed to escape, but the minister is saying he will not be out for long. A full scale man hunt has been launched to find Sirius Black. The Minister proceeded to say, if you see Mr. Black please do not approach as he is very dangerous, please report all sightings to the Aurors. Anyone who has any information that leads to the capture of Sirius Black with given a reward of £1,000,000 gallons. This reporter will keep all you faithful readers up to date of current events, so until we meet again stay safe._

_For a full history on the Potters and Black please turn to page 6 and 7._

_By Rita Skeeter_

Albus Dumbledore thought it could not get any worse, he had denied a trial to Sirius Black, because he knew he was the legal guardian to Harry. He would just get in the way of his plans to control the magical world. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater, and he knew he the one who betrayed the Potter's. Albus was slowly loosing control and he could just not bear it. He knew his bond with Fawkes was broken he had not seen the bird in six months and then he got an unexpected floo call from the minister himself.

"_Albus Dumbledore, bad news this, but, we are asking you to come in for questioning, in relation to events that happened at Azkaban last night, your Phoenix was found there."_

"_Cornelius what do you mean my phoenix was fond at the scene, and you must know I had nothing to do with last night, but if you be so kind to brig over Fawkes I would be much appreciated."_

"_Albus I'm sorry, my friend but I have to ask, its just strange , he was found in baby form so will not be able to travel for a while from what I have read about phoenix's, so you will have to come and get him."_

"_Cornelius I will be right over old chap and thank you for informing me."_

Albus was floored after six months Fawkes had returned and this time he would make sure that the bird could not get away, he would just the most powerful binding spells that he knew, he needed a symbol of the light and Fawkes was just that.

**AN: YES I PUT IT AT THE END THIS TIME. WELL HARRY'S POWER IS GROWING IN LEAPS AND BOUNDS, SIRIUS HAS ESCAPED, BUT FAWKES HAS FALLEN BACK INTO DUMBLEDORE CLUTCHES, WILL HE BE ABLE TO BIND FAWKES TO HIM AGAIN BY FORCE…**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED I DO APPREICATE IT. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS TO AS WHERE YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO PLEASE DO SAY**

**YOU ALL BEEN GREAT SO FAR THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS WELCOME THANK YOU AND THE NEXT INSTALMENT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE WEEK !**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ITS JKRS WORLD IM JUST PLAYING IN IT**


	6. Chapter 5 : Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations and Fawkes Rescue**

* * *

><p>Sirius did not know what was happening there was a massive white flash in his cell and before he knew what was happening he had flame travelled and by the looks of it, it had worked. He did not know where the new Phoenix had come from, but it looked exhausted and was laying down crumpled on the floor. Sirius picked up the phoenix and walked through the passage way. As Sirius looked around this place was fit for a king and the bird in his arms looked like a king pure white with a gold underneath his wings. He hoped he could find someone here, he had to find a place to hide, but he owed his life to the phoenix that lay in his arms and he intended to help the majestic bird.<p>

Poppy heard the alarm going off, which meant someone was here that was not meant to be here, she went to investigate and there she saw for the first time, Sirius Black holding her master in his arms.

"Please help miss, this lovely bird helped me out of a difficult situation and I would like some help to get the bird back to health."

"Sirius, welcome to the phoenix realm, that there in your arms is your godson"

To say Sirius was shocked was an understatement.

"MY GODSON YOU SAY HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE HE IS ONLY JUST OVER FIVE YEARS OLD, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD TRANSFORM , NOW STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND TELL ME WHERE MY GODSON IS!."

"Mr. Black I know it must come as a shock to you, but I know who you are and I also know you are innocent. Now to prove to you I am telling the truth, I want to show you something."

"Okay, I will listen but if I think for one minute you are lying to me, and that you have hurt my Godson there will be trouble."

"Very well Mr. Black, if you could please place the king in that bed there and follow me, you godson has written down everything that you need to know, from how he found out about you to how he made plans to get you out."

Sirius did as he was asked and then proceeded to follow this person who had even given him their name and she had called his godson a king, that was if it was his godson he was still not convinced that his five year old godson was that bird.

"Mr. Black my name is Poppy and if you need anything while you are here please do not hesitate to ask, I have set a drink and the information that you require is on that table, and when you are ready I will show to your quarters. You are safe here and no one can find you here at all and all your needs will be taken care of."

"Thank you Poppy, my apologies for being off earlier, I have had no contact with humans for just under four years."

Poppy then left Sirius to read about his Godson.

As Sirius was reading he began to see why his godson, did not trust Albus Dumbledore, He could not believe the old man had sent his godson to the Dursley's, Even Lily's will had stated where he was to go, if anything should ever happen to them, he was witness to the will along with Remus. Why did Remus not go to Potter Manor with Harry, he would have been looked after by the house elves there, but Sirius knew that Remus would support Dumbledore's decision and the only reason Remus would have stayed away from Harry was because he was told too, and because of his monthly he would not have not have any objections in Dumbledore telling him to stay away. But why would Dumbledore want to keep Harry away from the world he was destined to be in.

By the time Sirius had read through the all what his godson had left him to read it was the middle of the night. He was angry with Dumbledore, but he could do nothing about it he was stuck here until they could prove his innocence. He could not believe his godson would be stuck as a phoenix for over two years and that he had to find his life mates within those two years. He wondered if Phoenixs' could sense his mate, he sure hoped so.

Sirius then called for Poppy to show him to his quarters for his stay here, once he went into the room he could see a big large king size bed in the middle of the room and he saw a bathroom that contained everything he could ever need, so he went for a shower and cleaned himself up before he went to bed to try to sleep, he just hoped his godson was ok.

James and Lilly watched their long time friend, cycle through so many emotions as he read through what his godson had been through. They knew he be shocked, they just hoped that he had learnt his lesson and no chasing after Dumbledore as he would land himself back in prison. They flew out of the room just before he turned and Sirius could not sniff they was there as phoenix magic can hide themselves in plain sight from humans and animals alike. Phoenix's are only seen if they want to be seen.

The following morning Sirius awoke, he had never felt so well rested, he was glad to be out of askaban, he just hoped his godson was ok. Poppy made him have breakfast before he was allowed to go and see Harry, after eating his breakfast, Poppy would not let him leave until he had an empty plate. He was shown to where his godson was and he was still asleep. Sirius took up by his bedside and started to stroke his feathers to comfort the boy, that was his son in all but blood.

Six Hours later

Harry awoke and he was groggy, he looked around and the first person he saw was Sirius, he could not believe they had made it, he looked around for Fawkes but he could not see him anywhere. He tried to see if he could speak to Sirius.

"Sirius can you hear me?"

Sirius had dozed off and he heard some sort of song, he looked up and could see the bird, who everyone had told him, was Harry, He looked into his eyes and then there was no doubt in his mind that this was Harry, Those green eyes was Lily's and he would not miss them anywhere. Sirius was overwhelmed and tears started to fall down his face while he gave Harry a big hug. Sirius felt weird hugging a majestic bird, he was just glad no one here that would make a mockery out of him.

Harry called for Poppy and asked her if Fawkes had returned, and she informed Harry that Fawkes had not returned yet, but in the phoenix re-birth register that we keep here showed that Fawkes was reborn last night and it stated that he exhausted his magic to a point where it was gone, and that is one reason for a re-birth.

"_Do you have any idea where he could be poppy?"_

"_I'm sorry Harry, I do not know where he is, he shares a bond with you, so when you are back in the human world your bond should direct you to where he is."_

"_Thank you Poppy, would you know if there is anyway that Sirius would be able to hear me without having to bond to him?"_

"_Harry there is a spell, but it has not been used on a human for over one thousand years, but it is dangerous, when you cast the spell it will try to determine if he is worthy to speak and listen to us, if they are found not worthy the spell will kill them. My advice to you is try to find Fawkes and ask him for advice."_

Poppy then went over and explained to Sirius the situation, and about the spell, Sirius being the Gryffindor he was wanted to do it straight away. Poppy refused and said he should wait until Fawkes returns with Harry. There could perhaps be another way, without risking your life. Sirius had no choice but to accept, but that did not mean he liked it. He wanted to speak to his godson but was being denied the chance.

Harry then asked Poppy to look after Sirius while he went back to the human world to find Fawkes. He flew to the exit of the realm and flashed away to the last place he saw Fawkes. He could see the ashes, but no Fawkes. Harry took flight and tried to reach out to Fawkes he could feel a slight tug but nothing as strong as he knew. Harry knew from his training that when phoenix's are reborn, their magical signature was very weak, this was not going to be easy.

James and Lilly decided to go out into the real world and trying to find out what was being done after Sirius had escaped Azkaban and they would try and find Fawkes while they was at it as they knew what it was like to be a newborn you had barley any access to your powers. They let Poppy know what they was going to do and to tell Harry they would be watching him as he travelled around trying to find his Two mates. They thought it would be too much to tell Sirius who they were they would let Harry do that when, he was returned to his Human form.

Headmaster Office Hogwarts

Back in the headmasters office in Hogwarts, Albus was trying to place spell after spell to bond the damn bird back to him, but nothing was working he was getting desperate.

Fawkes was sitting back in the office he hated and the old man was trying to get a bond to work, he had not yet worked out that he had bonded to someone else, therefore no bonding spells would work. Albus also knew his body was too young to flame travel and Albus had tied him down to his perch, so he could not run off and hide. Fawkes hoped Harry would come for him and take him back to the realm where his growth would only be a week instead of a month. Fawkes then felt a slight tug he smiled internally he knew his master was coming for him, and from what he could tell he was not a happy boy.

Somewhere over Britain

Harry was stretching his wings like never before if anyone had looked up and seen him, they would have seen a wonderful sight, that had not been seen in the wizarding world for one thousand years. A pure white phoenix with a gold underlay. Only a few people knew that those markings signified he was the king. Harry felt the pull getting stronger and he suddenly found Fawkes, he knew he was small, so he locked onto his signal and flame travelled to where Fawkes was.

Headmasters Office

Albus was sitting at his desk, trying to find out if any spells could be used to bond against the Phoenix's will. Albus also knew this was the last of the Phoenix's and the king had not been seen for over one thousand years. Albus was blinded by a bright white light that filled his office, Albus reacted and pulled his wand out ready to face whatever it was and what he saw made his jaw drop. In front of him was the king of phoenixs'.

He sent a spell he knew that would bond the phoenix to him before it bonded to anyone else, to his surprise the spell just bounced off.

All Albus heard a was and angry trill from the bird, he could not believe his spell just bounced off him. Harry launched himself at Albus he had his claws out and landed on his shoulder, and projected his voice to Albus, as Fawkes had taught him.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER SEND A SPELL AT A CREATURE OF THE LIGHT, I AM WITHIN MY RIGHTS TO KILL YOU, BUT I WON'T BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE JUST AN OLD MAN, NOW IF I EVER SEE OR HEAR ABOUT YOU TRYING TO BOND TO A MAGICAL CREATURE AGAINST HIS OR HER WILL AGAIN, I WILL HAVE NO QUALMS ABOUT CARRYING OUT MY THREAT"

Harry then flamed across the office grabbed Fawkes and flamed away before Albus could send anymore spells at him.

Albus was far beyond upset, a damn bird had just flamed in here and taken his phoenix he now knew why the bond had broke, Fawkes had been bound to serve the crown and no one was powerful enough to break that bond. But that was not what had got Albus upset , as soon as the phoenix landed on his shoulder it paralysed him he could not move, only listen and he knew he was in trouble now. With the king of phoenix's' back the population of phoenix would grow and all magical creatures would answer to the king. This was not good for Albus because he knew this would change the wizarding world for a long time to come.

Phoenix Realm

Harry flamed back in the entry passage to the realm and carried Fawkes into the room for new born phoenix's' where he could recover quickly. He did not know who that man was but he had a good idea, and if that was Dumbledore he would have to watch himself when he went to Hogwarts, because no doubt he would want to control him.

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews so Fawkes is back where he belongs and Sirius is free. Will Sirius pass the test of worthiness to able to speak to phoenixs'.**

**Next chapter Harry meets one of his life mates and the chapter after that he will meet the other, if you do not know who they will be then read back, there is enough hints!**

**Dumbledore is now scared he does not want this king back, he will loose control of the magical creatures and he does not want that, without Fawkes on his shoulder, he will just be seen as any other wizard, Powerful but he only wants glory for himself.**

**The Weasley's make an appearance and Dumbledore tries to get the Weasley's to side with him, will he succeed or will it be another failure.**

**Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews they really do make my day**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE JUST CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 6 : Finding Life Mates

**Chapter 6: Finding Life Mates**

* * *

><p>After leaving Fawkes to recover, he glided into the kitchen where Sirius was sat and perched himself in front of Sirius and projected his thoughts into him.<p>

_"Sirius it is I, Harry, I am glad you are out of that horrible place, but I must ask that you remain here until, I can clear your name. I know it is a lot to ask, but you are safe here and no one can find you as you are in a different realm that cannot be found unless you are a phoenix."_

Sirius was in daze he just heard his godson voice since arriving, and now there was no doubt that this was his godson. He pulled out the letters and journal that Harry had been keeping and he could see his life before he came to the realm was not good, in fact he thought it was worse than Azkaban and no child should have to go through that. Sirius then made it his life's mission to tell Harry about all about his parents. Even though Harry could not respond, he sat listening to Sirius telling him about his parents. This went on until one day Fawkes flew into the room and approached Harry.

_"Harry, I must thank you for getting me out of the old mans, office and to find me as baby you must be very powerful."_

_"Fawkes there is no need to thank me, it is because of you that I am here, and I cannot thank you enough for that, now I was wondering if there was a way that Sirius be able to communicate with me without bonding to him, because as you said I must bond with my life mates before the rebirth. I would also like a way that does not risk his life."_

_"Harry I will perform some magic that will test the worthiness of Sirius, it will not tell us the result of the final spell , but it should give a good indication, a gold glow means worthy, sliver glow means he might be but is in inconclusive and black means if we try the spell he will die, Would you like me to perform the spell?"_

_"Yes please Fawkes I would like that and you will have to teach it to me."_

_"That I will Harry, do not worry, you still have much to learn."_

Fawkes the approached Poppy and asked her to inform Sirius what would happening and what could happen. Sirius agreed to go through test and hoped for the best, he wanted to be able to speak to his godson and did not want to wait another two years before being able to do this.

Fawkes started to sing , well that is what it sounded like to Sirius but actually Fawkes was reciting a spell that had not been used for centuries, it was a long and complex spell, the colours that were surrounding Sirius were gold, silver and black, the first colour to drop away was gold now all that was left was two colours, silver and black. They were alternating like it was trying to make a decision, finally one colour started to drop away completely and Sirius was left standing with a silver glow around him. Sirius hoped for gold but it was not to be.

Poppy then informed Sirius that he went ahead with the actual test, it would test his magic and look deep into his very soul, he was also told that if it found him not worthy he would be stripped of all magic and booted out of the kingdom. The only colour he would want to see now is gold.

_"This is your choice Sirius please choose wisely."_

_"Poppy could you please tell Harry that I love him and I would love to go along with the spell, It might put my safety at risk, but I am willing to risk my magic for Harry."_

Poppy then approached Harry an informed him of Sirius wish to proceed, so Fawkes flew in front of Sirius then he dug his claws into Sirius's palm and as he did that, he cried into the wound while reciting the incantation. There was blinding flash of light that filled the whole room , no one could see anything, all they could see was white mist. They had to wait until the white mist had cleared to see what colour Sirius had started to glow.

Sirius was shocked when Fawkes drew his blood and went to pull his hand back but he could not, the spell had started and he was surrounded by a white mist and he felt himself being judged. He could feel the magic inside him, looking for any faults that could be found, Sirius could not move he could only think and he could not see anyone or anything around him.

After about two hours the mist started to fade and everyone held their breath to see if Sirius was still standing there. Then there was a loud bang that shook the kingdom to its core, and a phoenix that was six foot tall and had wing span of over twelve foot. This was the first ever phoenix to be born and it spoke to Sirius

"SIRIUS BLACK YOUR SOUL, MIND AND MAGIC HAS BEEN LOOKED AT…. ON THE BASIS OF THE INFORMATION WE HAVE RECEIVED, I GRANT YOU THE POWER TO BE ABLE TO CONVERSE WITH CREATURES OF THE LIGHT. YOU ARE A GOOD MAN SIRIUS, BUT YOU ONLY JUST PASSED HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THE FACT YOU ARE OUR KINGS GODFATHER YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FOUND UNWORTHY."

As that was said Sirius was surrounded in a golden glow, and the majestic bird disappeared in to thin air. Sirius let out a breath he did not know he was holding, he went straight over to his godson and gave him the biggest hug he had ever seen. No one else had heard what the figure had said to Sirius, but from the looks of Sirius it was a very close call. Harry and Sirius spent the rest of the day catching up and now Sirius could have a conversation with Harry he was over the moon.

The Following day

Fawkes explained to Harry that it was time for his mission, he had to find his life mates, but before he could do that, Fawkes explained to him that once he spent a year with each he must return here for the re-birth, under no circumstances, was he to attempt to re-birth in the human realm. Harry understood what he had to do, so he went in search of Sirius, to let him know he would be away for a couple of years and that could he call on Fawkes to help out around the realm. The realm was more than just the castle, and there was plenty to explore.

After a tearful goodbye, Harry made his way to the entrance of the realm and flame travelled back to the human realm.

Harry was now flying over England searching for his life mates, he knew he had to find two, and he been provided with some information that should help him seek what he was looking for. He was looking for a seventh child that was the first daughter in seven generations and the other was a daughter that has come from a family that had not had any magical children in seven generations. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He could sense a lot magic across the United Kingdom, but he could not hone on anyone. He knew he would feel a slight pull towards them, it was like trying to find a baby phoenix that was surrounded by so magical people. Nearly impossible.

After a couple of days of searching, Harry felt something tug at his heart, could this be one of the ones he was searching for. Harry Flew down ad it was a lovely place, he did not know where he was, but he felt the tug get stronger as he approached the town. The closer he got the stronger the pull, he knew he had found one, but now he had to examine everyone that passed while he sat at the top of tree, waiting for the right person to come along. If he was right in his assumption, then whoever it was would feel a pull towards this tree.

Hermione Granger was a six year old girl walking through the town with her parents, she wanted to get to the library and the bookstore, her parents had promised she could go there after they had finished their shopping. Just recently strange things had started to happen around her, like when her mum took one of her toys off her and put it on the top shelf, she decided that she wanted back and then all of a sudden it was back in her hands. Her Mum looked at her like she had done something wrong, but her mum did not believe her and when her dad saw this, he asked her to go to her room while he discussed something with her mum and she could take the toy with her. But this had happened more than once to Hermione, and after the first time her mum seemed to be pleased when something strange happened.

It was a great day for Hermione nothing strange had happened for a couple of weeks now, that was until she felt this strange pull towards a tree. Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw their daughter wonder off in the opposite direction to the library and she was heading towards the park. Mrs. Granger went to call her back, but Mr. Granger stopped her and they followed their daughter through the town.

Hermione was curious the closer she got to this tree the stronger the pull was, she increased her pace and then all of a sudden stopped at the tree, looked up and there she saw the most magnificent bird she had ever seen.

Harry felt the pull getting stronger and he looked around he could feel his life mate approaching, he was getting excited, he only been on the tree for a couple of days, occasionally flying off for food and water. But his wait had paid off. He looked down and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, a girl around his age, and she had the most lovely brown eyes and bushy hair, hard to control just like his, when he was in his human form.

He swooped down and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked up and saw the bird swoop down towards her, she did not feel afraid, it was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen and it landed on her shoulder. Her parents watched in amazement at the bird that had landed on their daughters shoulder, as soon as he landed on her should there was a flash off golden light bonding the phoenix to the girl. Mr. Granger knew what had just happened and that this bird had just bonded to his daughter.

"Hello youngling, my name is Harry pleased to meet you."

Hermione was shocked she just heard the bird speak to her, how could that be possible. Harry noticed the confused look on her face.

" Yes youngling you can hear me , which is good and only you can hear me, everyone else around will hear a song and make them feel at peace, you are special and if you think in your mind what you want to say to me we can converse, I can also understand everything that said around me, in any language."

Hermione was shocked, the bird had spoken to her and she could understand it but, but no one else could. She felt special for the first time in her life.

"Pleased to meet you Harry, my name is Hermione"

"Lovely name Hermione, now will I be allowed to come with you back to your house, I will explain everything to you there."

Hermione agreed to take Harry back to their house, she now had to get permission off her parents to bring him back. Hermione's parents agreed to bring him back and Harry directed Hermione to where she could purchase a perch for him and also to get him some food, even though he was not partial to that food it was better than rodents, he knew he would have to catch a few rodents while he was here, because he needed meat for his diet, to keep himself in shape, for when he returned to his own body.

Once they reached the Grangers house, Hermione placed the perch in her room and got Harry some water and some food, so he could get settled. Hermione then went downstairs and found her parents having a discussion about the bird Hermione had brought home. Over dinner her father told her that she had magical talents and the bird that came to rest on her shoulder was a phoenix and it was a magical bird, that it had to bond to the person as a familiar , and that was how she could hear him speak. Hermione was shocked, she had to go and have a conversation with this bird and find out where he came from.

**AN : So Harry has found life mate number one and now he will spend a year with her and go everywhere she goes. In the next chapter life at the Grangers, Their bonding does not class as a marriage it is the start of a soul bond that will form among the three of them and once Harry is back to being human, when they reach school, they will find an undeniable pull towards each other, that is all I am giving away!**

**Thank you all so much to those that have reviewed and I will try to answer as many of you as possible.**

**Hope you all looking forward to the next instalment **

**James and Lilly will be not be featured, they are watching Harry from afar and they will not be back into the story line until Harry reaches Hogwarts.**


	8. Chapter 7 Granger

Chapter 7: A Year with the Grangers

Harry sat on his perch, wondering what he was going to talk about for a year with someone he never met before. He had been taken into her home and he was in her bedroom on a brand new perch and he had food and water. Then she had left him and he presumed she gone downstairs to have dinner after about an hour, he heard someone approaching the room as if they were in a hurry, he hoped that she not changed her mind.

Hermione rushed back up to her room after her parents had told she was different and she was supposed to be witch. She thought the worst until her dad had explained where the Granger family had come from. They said they could not be sure if she was magical or not, yes she had experienced bursts of what her parents had called accidental magic, but when the phoenix had landed on her shoulder and formed the bond, her parents knew she was magical.

Hermione loved to know new things and she wanted to know why the phoenix had known she was magical, and why he formed the bond with her, she had a thousand questions, she wanted to know everything about the magical world, she wanted to know if the phoenix was going to stay, or was it going to leave.

Once Hermione reached her room she shut the door and went straight over to Harry and proceeded to ask question after question at an incredible pace. Harry was dazed, all he was hearing were parts of a question and then hearing another he heard to keep up it was driving him insane.

"_WAITTTTTTTTTTT "_ screamed Harry.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, she knew she was asking loads of questions and she knew she was asking question after question without waiting for an answer. However, when she heard Harry scream she was scared, she thought he was going to be upset. She was silently hoping that she had not ruined her chance to get to know Harry.

"_Now Hermione, before you start to ask a lot of questions, let me explain a few things to you and when I am finished you may ask me questions, now how does that sound?"_

"_That sounds great Harry, and I am sorry for rushing off at a million miles a minute, I'm just so excited to find out what I actually am."_

"_No need to apologise Hermione, and now would you mind if I refer to you as youngling?"_

"_I am curious to why you would ask to call me that, but that is fine by me, now you were saying, you were going to tell me a story."_

So for the next few hours Harry explained, that he could not remember anything that happened before his fifth birthday, and proceeded to tell her events leading up till this day. He did not tell her he was actually a wizard, or his rescue of Sirius. He had to wait until they both arrived at Hogwarts before he could reveal his true identity, he could not risk the wrong people finding out. He did not know who he could trust at this moment.

Hermione then went to bed while Harry went out to hunt. She could not believe his story so far he was so young and her logical mind was telling her that this Harry was about ten months younger than she; so how could be so intelligent at his age. She knew Harry was keeping something from her but she had no idea as to what. All he had said is that you will find out when the time is right, whatever that was supposed to mean. Hermione also noticed that since the phoenix had bonded to her, she felt strong and could feel something warm running through her veins and whatever is was made her feel good. She was also happy she had made her first friend, even if it was a magical bird.

The first month passed with daily chats, and Harry and Hermione getting to know each other. Mr. and Mrs. Granger welcomed Harry and would talk to him for hours on end when Harry was sitting on the back sofa just watching telly. They were surprised that bird had so much interest in what was on the telly, he even complained if they changed a channel he was watching.

Harry was in his thought process, he had been taken in by this lovely family and he had finally seen what his life should have been like before he turned five. Hermione did not get everything she wanted and from Harry could tell she relied too much on books and looked up to people in authority. This he would have to change, she could still have a thirst for knowledge but she needed to know how to then use that knowledge to the best of her ability. He could also feel the bond strengthen by day, but he still not feel complete, he guessed that would change once he found the other.

3 Months Later

Mrs. Granger was still in shock, not only was there a magical world, but her only daughter was a witch, she thought back to the day where her husband informed her of his heritage.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hunni, could you please join me in the living room, there is something we need to discuss" said Mr. Granger._

"_Sure give me five minutes to get cleaned up in here and I will be with you."_

So she had joined her husband in the living room not knowing what to expect, it must be serious if her husband wanted to chat about, she just hoped nothing bad had happened.

"_What I am about to tell hunni will seem like its impossible and you know I would never lie to you , so please hear me out before you ask questions, will that be ok?"_

She now felt nervous; she had a feeling that this would change her life as she knew it, she was brought out of her thinking , by the sound of her husband's voice.

"_Many years ago, my family was known as a magical family and been that way for many generations, seven, to be precise. Back then a child was born into the family and even though he had magical parents, he did not have any magic and was known as a squib. This chain has continued through the ages and the Grangers have not had any magical children, that is up till now. As you are aware, Hermione has had some strange things happen around her and these incidents are called accidental magic, in other words something happens with just a thought from the child. Now today you saw something that has not been seen in the magical world for over one thousand years. That phoenix is a king, I know this because I have read on my magical history and kept in touch with it even though I am what is known as a squib. But back to the phoenix, he is a king of the realm and will have power beyond belief, Hermione will now have a friend for life, and the phoenix will protect her life with his own, but he will be reborn from the ashes, a phoenix cannot die, until the phoenix decides that it is time to move on. Are you following me so far?"_

She sat in silence at what she has just been told, her daughter was a witch and the bird that she saw land on her daughters shoulder, had now made a bond meaning that it would protect her for her entire life. She was confused.

"_I am shocked to be honest, I always thought our daughter was special and this confirms it, I may not understand the concept of her being a witch, but I will look to you to help guide me."_

" _That is fine my dear."_

Then for the remainder of the evening Mr. Granger told her all about the magical world and how they were now a part of it, and what it would mean for their daughter later on in life.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door…

Headmasters Office

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man, Harry Potter had disappeared somewhere and he had no idea who could have found him, the wards he placed when he placed Harry there would have masked all magical signature and he had also placed a block on harry, to stop him from becoming too powerful, after all he could not be allowed to be more powerful than himself.

He looked around his office and saw one his magical instruments twirling like mad, he knew he set this one up to watch over all magical signatures in Britain, in case someone became more powerful than him. The last time this went off when young Harry was born, that was why he had set them up to be murdered by Lord Voldemort, he also knew Sirius was innocent as he cast the charm that placed Peter Pettigrew as the Potter's secret keeper.

He walked over to the device and got the information of where this magical presence was coming from, and he was not happy it was a muggleborn witch, this could not be allowed, no muggleborn would ever be more powerful than him, he knew the subject was only 6 years old so easily controllable, he quickly decided he would place a block on her power and use her as bait, for some crazy mission later in life, where she could be sacrificed for the greater good. He no longer had his phoenix to transport him, so he made his way out to the front gates and apperated to a street close by.

On arrival he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, there was not a soul in sight and he made his way to the next street, found the address and then knocked on the door.

Grangers Home, Surrey

Mrs. Granger wondered who this could be, her husband was out and her daughter was upstairs chatting away to the phoenix, she could swear that bird was human. So she went and answered the door and what she saw was the strangest sight she ever seen. A man wearing a robe that was brightly coloured and looked like it was sparkling in the sunlight and he also wore a pointed hat and had amazing twinkling eyes.

"_Can I help you sir?"_

"_Yes you can, I was wondering if I could see you and your family, it would be best if I could come in and I will explain what is happening."_

_Mrs. Granger felt uneasy with this man and she did not know why, she guessed he was a wizard and that he was here to talk about Hermione. There was just something about him that made her skin crawl._

"_Yes please come in, would you like some tea? "_

"_No thank you, I was wondering if you could you get your daughter and husband to join us, as some things I have to explain might come as a shock to you all."_

"_Hermione, could you please come to kitchen there is someone hear to see you."_

A couple of minutes later Hermione came down the stairs and joined her mum in the kitchen where this strange man was sitting.

"_Yes mum you wanted to see me? "_

As Hermione was addressing her mum, Albus could feel the power coming from the young lady, he knew he had to block it, so sent a silent spell at Hermione to block her power, he felt her magic decrease, to the point of where most six year olds were at. Now it was time to put phase two of his plan into action.

He then explained to Hermione and her mum that Hermione was witch and that she was magical and all that this would entail for the future. Albus could not understand their reactions, it looked like they knew about magic already, how could this be, this is a muggle family there is no way they could know about magic. They looked completely at ease with everything and just seemed to be going through the motions. Albus decided to probe Hermione's mind and that was his biggest mistake.

The moment he tried to enter her mind he was thrown back out of her mind and then the next thing he saw was this amazing white Phoenix he had been searching for once again perched on his shoulder and he once again paralysed.

"_HOW DARE YOU! TRY AND ENTER MY HUMANS MIND. I WARNED YOU BEFORE OLD MAN DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT YOU WILL REGRET. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING ANY MORE OUT OF YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. NOW LEAVE HERE BEFORE YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO LEAVE WITHOUT AID!"_

Albus was shocked beyond belief, once again this phoenix had paralysed him and he was only just able to move. Hermione and her mum were shocked beyond belief, and Hermione had heard every single word that had been said to this man and she vowed form that day she never wanted to be on her phoenixs' bad side. Hermione told her mum that he had tried to enter her mind and that is why Harry came and dealt with it. Mrs Granger was livid, not only had this man come here under the pretence of informing us about magic, but also tried to find out all Hermione's secrets.

"OUTTTTTTTTTT " Mrs Granger screamed.

Albus knew he had out stayed his welcome, he got up to leave but as he did he turned to the family and apologised for his actions and wished them good day. Albus knew he had achieved what he came he came to do, he had bound the child's magic to an acceptable level.

Harry was livid he informed Hermione that, that was the old man that had bound Fawkes to him, against his will and also the one he had to rescue Fawkes from once again. He also told Hermione not to trust that man. Hermione agreed she never did like to go against her elders, but she trust Harry more than that man any day. She felt like she could trust her life with Harry, after all phoenix's were extremely wise creatures.

Once everything had calmed down, Harry was sitting on Hermione's shoulder and he felt the bond getting weaker between him and Hermione, he could not work out to why there was a sudden drop in the bond. He thought back to when the bond had started to fade, it was when Mrs. Granger called Hermione down to see a visitor. He now knew what had happened, he cursed the old man for doing it and now he had to change it, if the bond broke it could kill Hermione, and he could not have that.

Harry waited until Hermione had fallen asleep, once she had fallen asleep Harry landed on her stomach and made a small cut in her skin as not wake her up, He then cried into the wound and pushed his magic into his tears, he could the feel the curse Dumbledore had put on Hermione, fighting for dominance. After about ten minutes Harry was getting tired, he gave it one final push hoping he could overcome the spell, but, he was getting too tired now and did not know how much longer he could push it. Then there was a sudden burst of fire and Fawkes had arrived to help Harry this was the push that was needed to kill the curse. Harry felt it was gone and the bond reaffirmed itself and with that thought he collapsed on the bed.

Fawkes saw this and picked Harry up and placed him on the floor, flashed away and within minutes he was back with potions to help Harry recover. Hermione sat up with a start, when she went to bed she felt really tired and she knew the bond was weak, she did not say anything because she just thought it was because she was tired. That was when she spotted Fawkes giving Harry something to drink and Harry slowly coming around. She did not what happened but was glad to have warm feeling of the bond back.

Once Harry had recovered Fawkes flashed away and left Harry to explain to Hermione what had happened and why it needed to be done. To say Hermione was angry was an understatement, she vowed from that forward she would never trust the old man again.

The rest of the year passed with Harry and Hermione getting to know each other, Hermione knew the time was nearly up with Harry, but Harry promised to keep watching over her and he was only a call away. He explained how to call him but due to the bond, Harry would know when she was in trouble. The day finally came for Harry to depart, it was a tearful goodbye from Hermione but Harry assured her he would always be watching and reminded to her to try and keep her magic under control as much as possible. With a final trill Harry flashed away to meet his next bond mate.

Ottery St Catchpole The Burrow

The Weasley family were sitting down for lunch and everyone was tucking into their dinner, then all of a sudden there was a massive white flash and once the mist cleared there was a brilliant white Phoenix sitting on Ginny Weasley's shoulder. Once the mist had cleared there was a flash of gold light surrounding the phoenix and Ginny, everyone know knew the Ginny had just bonded with the phoenix.


	9. Chapter 8 Weasleys

**Chapter 8: A Year with the Weasley's**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So without further ado, keep the reviews rolling in and hope you enjoy the next chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ITS JKRS WORLD I AM JUST HERE TO PLAY !**

**Things are starting to heat up and Harry found Ginny , with his phoenix senses, once he knew what he was looking for, he was able to expand his magic and find his other bond mate without too much trouble.**

Previously …

The Weasley family was sitting down for lunch and everyone were tucking into their dinner, then all of a sudden there was a massive white flash and once the mist cleared there was a brilliant white phoenix sitting on Ginny Weasley's shoulder. Once the mist had cleared there was a flash of gold light surrounding the phoenix and Ginny, everyone now knew that Ginny had just bonded with the phoenix.

Everyone was shocked into silence you could have heard a pin drop, that was until Harry started to sing a melody that calmed everyone down, everyone heard the phoenix sing, apart from Ginny who instead of hearing singing heard words being spoken to her.

"_Hello youngling, my name is Harry and I am pleased to meet you."_

Ginny was confused; she thought she had heard the phoenix introduce himself as Harry. So she asked around the table if anyone else had heard the phoenix introduce itself, The whole family was still too shocked to respond. Harry could see what was happening and so explained to Ginny that only she could hear him, and the rest of the family would only hear a song. Ginny was stunned to find that out and she had so many questions to ask Harry. Mrs. Weasley was the first regain some sort of composure.

"_Ginny dear, can you understand what the bird is saying to you? "_

"_Yes mum I tried to ask you but you were all staring into space, I thought I was going mad."_

"_What did the bird say then dear, you are keeping us all waiting?"_

"_All he said mum was that his name is Harry and he is pleased to meet me, and wants me to pass on his apologies for interrupting dinner."_

Mrs. Weasley was struggling to believe her only daughter; she could not believe a magnificant bird would bond Ginny at such at such a young age. She would have to contact Dumbledore and see if this bird had actually bonded with Ginny. After all he was a great wizard and he had a phoenix bonded to him.

_"Ginny dear that is great but I am going to contact Professor Dumbledore to try to find out what to do."_

As soon as Harry heard the old man's name he leapt into the middle of the table and let his magic flow effectively freezing everyone around the table. Mrs. Weasley was stunned she could not move, all she wanted to do was contact Dumbledore to find out what to do and the bird just went crazy.

_"Ginny I need you to tell your Mum, that she cannot contact Dumbledore and tell him that I am here, he is not to be trusted, and if he shows up here I will flash away with you, to keep you safe, please believe me when I say he is not to be trusted."_

Ginny then turned to her family

_"Mum, Harry just told me for you not to call Dumbledore, he said he is not to be trusted and if you bring him here, Harry will flash away with me to safety, I believe him mum after all he is a phoenix and they are supposed to be the most honest creatures in the magical world and they cannot lie."_

Mrs. Weasley was shocked at this information, it sounded like the bird had experienced many run ins with the Professor, she decided there and then that family was more important to her than one man. Harry heard this and withdrew his magic to allow everyone to move again and flew straight back onto Ginny's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley sat back down in her seat, trying to process this new information.

The rest of the family was still sitting in shock looking at Ginny and the magnificant bird on Ginny's shoulder. The twins were the first to break the silence.

_"Looks like our little sister…"_

_"has made a friend.."_

_"for life…"_

_"makes me proud dear brother"_

_"that our little sister "_

_"has bonded with this creature"_

_"of the light"_

Harry was trying to keep up, his brain was spinning,

_"Do they always talk like that" Harry asked Ginny._

_"Yes they do, it can be quite annoying really, and they love to play jokes on people."_

That seemed to lighten the atmosphere around the table, but now everyone was directing questions at Ginny at a rapid pace and she was struggling to keep up. This went on for about an hour until Mr. Weasley decided to stop all the commotion around the table and sent everyone off up to bed.

Later that evening was Ginny was chatting away to her new found friend and she was beginning to believe that he was actually human. But she dismissed that option as crazy. She had told Harry all about the stories her mum had read her, and that one day she was going to marry Harry Potter and he was going to be her knight in shining armour. Little did she realise that she was already bonded to Harry Potter.

The first month went by in much the same manor, Harry was hoping she would grow out of her adoration for Harry Potter, after all he just wanted to be Harry not "the boy who lived". He would have to take drastic action to get her out of Harry Potter fan girl mode and into a woman, who would love him, after all she was one of his life mates, he just hoped they both would get on or it could be rather awkward. He was pleased with his choices, he could see Hermione growing up to be a strong intelligent and independent woman. He also knew Ginny and Hermione had received massive power boosts, through being bonded to him. He had to find a way to get Ginny into Hogwarts a year early.

After a couple of months Ron decided he had enough of the bird and wanted to get rid of it, he wanted his sister back and this bird had no right to take her away from him, he was the big brother after all. Ron started to plan throughout the day how he could get the bird away from Ginny. All his brothers had moved on in jobs or were back at Hogwarts, he only had Ginny left to play with and she spent most of her days talking to that bird like she could understand it. All he ever heard the bird do was sing hardly a great magical creature if it could not interact with everyone. He also thought the bird should have picked him after all he was a lot smarter and better than his little sister.

Later that evening Ron crept up to Ginny's room, he had stolen his father's wand and he was nervous at what he was about to do, but he a duty to perform as big brother. Once he arrived at Ginny's room he opened the door ever so quietly. He did not know any spells he could on the bird as he only ever heard his mum doing cleaning ones and cooking ones. As he entered the room he saw Ginny asleep and the bird was asleep on her head rest. He crept up to the bird and poked the wand he was holding into the bird.

Harry was forced back off the headboard and onto the floor, he had a slight cut on his chest from where Ron had jabbed the wand into his stomach. Ginny heard Harry scream in her head and jumped out of bed to see Ron pointing a wand at Harry and telling the bird to leave her alone and never to come back or he would get a lot worse. Before Harry could react Ginny's magic flared and knocked Ron of his feet and sent him to the desk and he collapsed in a massive big heap on the floor.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley heard the commotion and rushed into Ginny's room seeing the phoenix on the floor with a slight cut on his chest and Ginny standing there with her arms outstretched and Ron in a crumpled heap by Ginny's desk.

"GINEVA MOLLY WEASLEY JUST WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

Ginny swung around to see her mum standing there and with a coldness and hardened eyes that scared Molly.

"Mum I was asleep in bed, and that prat over there decided it would be a good thing to steal somebody's wand. He then crept into my bedroom as no one heard him and attacked Harry while he was asleep, hence the mark on Harry's chest. I heard Harry scream in my head, so I was awoke instantly and what do I find; my own brother standing over harry with a wand pointed at him, I was so angry that my magic threw Ron across the floor."

Mrs. Weasley was in shock, she knew Ginny would never lie and that would explain why Ron was in Ginny's bedroom, and Ron was in no fit state to answer any questions. Mrs. Weasley then went over to Ron picked him up and took him back to his bed, but not before telling Ginny that this would be discussed in the morning at breakfast.

The following morning Ron and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen with their parents and Harry was perched on Ginny's shoulder positively scowling at Ron.

"Ron I would I like to hear what your side to what happened last night" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron saw this as an opportunity to get his parents on his side.

"Well you see mum I was in bed , but I could not sleep and I heard a scream come from Ginny's room, I went in there to see that bird attacking Ginny in her sleep. So I grabbed the closest thing to me and jabbed the bird in the stomach, to get it off Ginny and I was just telling it to stay away from Ginny when I was thrown across the room by that bird. He has to go I will not allow my little sister to be attacked while she sleeps."

Ron was positive this had worked, because he could see both his parent's were positively angry. Ron's smile was soon wiped off his face

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME AND YOU FATHER LIKE THAT, I KNOW THE TRUTH I ONLY ASKED YOU TO SEE IF YOU WOULD OWN UP TO YOUR COWARDLY ACT, AS TO HOW I KNOW THAT IS NO ONE OF YOUR CONCERN, YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS AND THAT MEANS NO FLYNG, NO NOTHING, YOU WILL HELP AROUND HOUSE FROM AFTER BREAKFAST UNTILL TWO HOURS PAST DINNER, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG MAN?"

Ron could not believe it, he had been caught out on a major lie, could his parents not see he was not the one at fault here, everything changed after that damn bird turned up and he vowed he would get it one day.

The next few months passed by and everyone was getting along, Ron was still trying to get at the bird Ginny had, but everything he tried failed. Harry was beginning to get Ginny to see that Harry Potter was just a boy who lost his parents and was probably very unhappy, that everyone treat him as a hero. Ginny could see that and she promised that if she met him, she would treat him just as Harry and not anything special, and she would get her mum and dad to be parents to Harry. Harry was overjoyed at this, he had finally got Ginny looking at him in a normal way and not some fantasy from a book. Harry was pleased with his work.

Headmaster Office Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was sure his power reading device was wrong, it was showing an immense power from the Burrow and he knew only Ron and Ginny were there, yes Ginny would be powerful for a witch but this sort of power dwarfed Dumbledore and in comparison he was just an average wizard. He would have to pay a visit to see what was going on. He would leave it a couple more weeks, before he headed out there to see what just was happening at the Burrow.

The Burrow

Harry was telling Ginny, that he would have to leave soon, but promised he would always be there if she needed him and also promised that she would see him again. Ginny was crying but Harry was singing a song to her that made her feel at ease and that he was not gone forever and would always be there for her.

2 Weeks Later

The device in the Headmasters office was now spinning at such a fast rate he had no option but to go to the burrow and find out what was happening. When he arrived at the Burrow it was couple of weeks before students arrived back home, so it should only be Mrs. Weasley and her son and daughter at home. What he saw shocked him to the core when he entered the burrow. He saw the beautiful white phoenix sitting on the youngest Weasley's shoulder, he would have to bind her power so that there was no way she could be allowed to be so powerful certainly not at the age of seven. He sent a silent spell at Ginny, but Harry was alert and erected a golden dome around himself and Ginny and the spell was absorbed into the dome. Dumbledore could not believe it, the phoenix had seen him cast the spell and immediately erected a shield around himself and Ginny all in the matter of seconds.

Mrs. Weasley was in a rage, not only had Dumbledore tried to put a spell on his daughter without her knowledge, he had also entered her home announced. But before she could say anything, Harry got Ginny to grab his tail and flashed them both out to safety….

**AN: I know a cliffy but just has to be done please do not be too upset, keep the reviews coming the really make my day. I will try to answer any questions you may have as soon as I can. Many Thanks**


	10. Chapter 9 Rescues and Wands

**Chapter 9: Rescues and Wands**

**AN : Ok here is the next instalment 3 Years to go until Harry starts Hogwarts, Dumbledore still not learning his lessons, will he go back after Hermione again.**

**Thanks for the great reviews and response this has received. I thank you all for your support.**

**So here it is enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

Ginny was in daze the Headmaster had turned up at her house and tried to put a spell on her and then all of a sudden a massive golden shield formed around her and Harry, she saw her Mum was just about to go in a rage, when she heard Harry tell her to grab onto his tail, the next time she blinked she was not at the Burrow or anywhere she knew, it was like a different world.

Harry was in rage, he could not believe the old man had tried to put a power block on Ginny, he was fuming. He just wondered if Hermione will be ok. He made a decision there and then to retrieve Hermione before it was too late. Harry could not understand the old man's motives in stumping talent and blocking power, what did he have to gain by doing this. He knew he was looking for him, because his precious boy that he left to rot in Privet Drive had escaped.

Harry told Ginny to follow him into the Kitchen and informed Poppy that Ginny was under threat in Human world and that he was going to go and get his other bond mate. Poppy asked Ginny to take a seat and she put her through a full health scan, to make sure nothing was damaged and everything is as it should be. While Ginny was left in the capable hands of Poppy, he made his back to the flame point in the realm and flashed away to save his other bond mate before the old man got to her.

The Burrow

Albus Dumbledore was in a rage he had been foiled again by the Phoenix King, he now knew without a doubt that it was the king and he also knew his time at leading the wizard world was coming to an end and he did not know what to do. He had no idea where Harry is only that he is still alive because his name is still showing in Hogwarts entry book, that was the only thing giving him hope, he to gain control of the boy, he could not be too powerful as no one can be more powerful than him.

"_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND START CASTING SPELLS, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE, AND GOD HELP YOU IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE BEEN CASTING SPELLS ON FAMILY, I WILL NOT HAVE IT! WHAT YOU STILL DOING HERE OUT NOW !"_

Albus knew his time was up and made a hasty exit, before Mrs Weasley threw a spell at him. Albus was busy thinking about his next plan of action; he would get Hermione and Ginny at Hogwarts while no one was watching. He also knew that the Phoenix King would not be around to save them this time. He was chuckling to himself, no one can out smart Albus Dumbledore.

Grangers Home Surry

Hermione was one happy witch and the past 2 years have been a whirlwind for her, not only has she bonded to a Phoenix, but she also learned so much about the magical world, and she was curious to who this Harry was before he became a Phoenix. The only Harry she had read about was The Harry Potter and she could not believe that the Harry she met was the one Harry Potter. She did not belive all that was written about Harry Potter and found out he would be in the same year at Hogwarts as her, so she decided there and then she would make friends with Harry Potter and get to know the real Harry not "the boy that lived" as he is known in the magical world.

She was Brought of her musings by a flash, she knew her Phoenix had boned to another, she felt the bonding she was curious to who it was and could not wait to meet them.

"_Hermione, I must ask you to come with me its not safe here, I will take you somewhere safe until you are 11. Im sorry I have to this but I do not trust the Old man, you know him as Albus Dumbledore"_

Hermione was shocked she did want to leave her parents, she knew the Phoenix would not lie to her and if she was in danger, it would his job to protect her.

"_I would have to ask my parents first and explain to them why you want to take me to somewhere safe, and could I please come and visit my parents, as often as possible"_

"_You will be able to visit them Hermione yes and you be able to send them letters and I will deliver them for you and wait for a return, I will remain here in case the Old man comes by and try's to put a spell on you again"_

Hermione agreed and she would explain why it was dangerous to her parents and she was going somewhere where she would be able to learn to defend herself and her parents. Hermione told Harry her parents would not be long as they just gone out to get the shopping.

About an Hour Later Hermione's Parents came home and saw their daughter with the phoenix back on her shoulder. Mr Granger came up to Harry and rubbed his back which Harry was thoroughly enjoying.

"_mum, dad Harry is here and has informed me that I am no longer safe here, and he wants to take me somewhere safe away from danger. The Danger is the Albus Dumbledore, I do not know what he is doing, Harry has said its unsafe and I trust him mum. If Albus Dumbledore comes by for me tell him im staying with relatives for a while because you are busy with the practice. I will write as much as possible and Harry here and offered to deliver the mail and wait for you to send something back to him"_

Mr and Mrs Granger was in shock, and they both knew that a Phoenix can never lie, so they knew this danger was real. Harry had offered to take her away to a safe place, so she could learn more about magic and also be safe until she was able to defend herself at Hogwarts. After a Long discussion with Hermione and her parents the eventually agreed it was for the best and gave their daughter one last hug before letting her go.

When the good byes was said harry flew above Hermione and asked to grab his tail feathers and they was gone in a flash.

"_I will never get used to that, lets go out for something to eat dear and im sure we will hear from Hermione soon"_

Mrs Granger agreed and they left the house and looked as it was only sending her on holiday and they would see her again.

Phoenix Realm

Harry and Hermione flashed into the realm and Hermione was shocked at her surroundings, it was fit for a king. She could also feel the presence of the other person bonded to Harry so made her feel at ease. As she followed Harry through the realm and into the Dining Room, she saw a girl with red hair and knew that was the other person that shared the bond.

Ginny was sitting at the table having dinner when she felt Harry had arrived back and brought someone with him, she knew that this was the other person that Harry had bonded to and she could not wait to meet him or her. She was secretly hoping it was Harry Potter.

As Hermione entered the kitchen, Ginny spun around and the made eye contact for the first time and they both knew that they both just mad a friend for life.

"_hi im Ginny Weasley pleased to meet you"_

"_Hi my name is Hermione Granger"_

So now they introduced themselves to each other they both sat down at the table and had dinner and started to share stories of how they met Harry and what each girl liked to do and by the end of the evening they was best friends. Sometime through the night Ginny asked Harry to take a Letter to her mum which he agreed to do. In the letter Ginny explained everything that was going on and why she had to stay here until she started Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley was not happy but understood why it must be that way, but Ron was not happy, he would write to the Headmaster and tell him that a bad phoenix had taken his sister away and he wanted him to get her back.

The Following Day

Ginny and Hermione had shared a room for the night and they was sitting at breakfast when Harry came into see them. He explained why Sirius Black was here and not freak out because he was Innocent , but until the find Peter Pettigrew, they could not get his name cleared so he was forced to stay in the realm and get himself back to fighting fit and that he would help the girls learn magic.

Harry then asked each Girl to come and choose a feather they want for the core in their wand, but told them they had to choose carefully and to choose the one that feels warm in your hand.

Both Girls approached Harry and run their hands over his body, Harry was loving this it was all his dreams come true, he brought back to the land of the living by a sharp pull on one his feathers

"_Found one" said an excited GInny_

"_OUCHHHHHHH , please try to be more gentle" _Said Harry while ruffling his feathers

The Girls just looked at him and laughed, Harry tried to pout as much as could as a bird, but it just made the girls laugh harder.

After about 10 minutes Hermione found hers and gently pulled it out this one as she did not want an unhappy Harry. Harry was grateful that Hermione Took hers gently. Harry then Layed bits of wood out and got the girls to do the same thing and pick out the one that was warmest to them in hand. This took a bit Longer as they wanted to make sure they got the perfect fit. Hermione Choose wood from an Old oak tree while Ginny Picked out a bit of reddish Birch. Harry them got to place the feathers they picked on top of the wood they choosen and tie them together and he would have their wands for them within the week.

Harry then got poppy to write a note for him about the wands and he would pay to have them made up. And that the white Phoenix would come by and pick them up when they was done. Once that was Done Harry Flashed away and went to Olivanders in Diagon Alley. Once inside Oliveanders he dropped the woods and feathers and passed the note to a curious Oliveander. He read the note and could not believe that he been handed two more phoenix feathers for wands, but these are already sold. He wondered who would be getting the wands because they would be powerful. He then informed the Phoenix to come back in a week and he have the wands ready for him.

Harry then Flashed back to the Realm, it was time to explain to the girls that his burning day is coming close, and then the truth would be out to the 2 Girls about who is really is.

Harry found the girls and explained to them what was going to happen at his burning cycle and that he spend a week as a baby before fully grown and be able to do magic such as flash. Hermione was busy taking notes and Ginny was just curious to how someone could be reborn from the ashes, as she thought it was impossible to live forever. Even if it was a bird.

A week Went by and Harry went back to olivanders to pick up the wands and what he saw was the two finest wands he ever seen in his life. He dropped a money bag on desk containing 100 Galleons paying oliveander for his services and Harry grabbed the wands with his claws and flashed away beck to the realm. Sirius had spent the last week winding Harry up about his bond mates and he was gonna have his hands full with those two when he is at school. Harry told Sirius to mind his own and he that he also intended to restart the famous Maureders.

Harry handed the Girls there wands and the first time that each of the touched their wands was like a firework display coming from both and the girls felt a warm feeling throughout their entire bodies, it was like the wand was now part of them

BY the time it was approaching August , Harry had become very tired and had just decided to sit on his perch in the new-born room and wait for his burning day to come. He eventually caught fire much to the relief of everyone concerned and from the pile of ashes, they could all see a baby pushing his head up from the ashes, Harry communicated to everyone that he was fine and that was one hell of an experience. So now everyone took turns tickling baby Harry he was not amused.

The week went by and once Harry could move about again he felt his body wanting to transform back to human but he waited until he gathered everyone back in lounge and transformed in front of them all the one Harry James Potter…..


	11. Chapter 10 Harry's Secret

**Chapter 9: Harry's Secret and Explanations**

**Previously…**

The week went by and once Harry could move about again he felt his body wanting to transform back to human but he waited until he gathered everyone back in lounge and transformed in front of them all the one Harry James Potter…..

Sirius was sitting at the back of the room as he knew it was his godson, he could see the expressions of Ginny and Hermione and they was in shock at what they saw. Harry was trying to keep a straight face, but eventually gave in to temptation and burst out in laughter, Sirius soon followed and in between his laughter

_"well done Prongs Junior you just achieved what the marauders could never have done and that's make two women totally and utterly speechless, well done pup "_

Hermione was the first to gain control, she could not believe that phoenix that bonded to her, was in fact Harry James Potter

_"Harry are you actually a phoenix animagus, are you the same phoenix that spent a year with me and my parents, how could you achieve the transformation at 5 Years of age, why did you not tell me who you was, why did you remain in phoenix form for the whole year was you stuck, will I be able to change into an animal.."_

Ginny was listening to Hermione rattling off question after question and if she was honest she had the same questions, but she also thinking that her dream had come true as Harry Potter had bonded to her and Hermione and he would always protect her with his life, it made her feel really special. Harry was trying to keep up with Hermione and let her finish before he decided to say anything. Sirius had also approached Harry and gave him the biggest hug ever and promised him there and then that he would never slack in his Godfather duties ever again.

After he had his hug of his Godfather he turned around to look at the girls again, Hermione was still trying to talk at a 1000 words per minute and Ginny was still sitting at the table, but she was now wearing the biggest smile you would ever see from a 7 year old.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" screamed Harry

Hermione realized then that she had not stopped asking question after question and took the time to take a breather; Harry was relieved she had stopped asking question after question and it gave him time to think.

_"Hermione and Ginny and Sirius welcome to my humble home in the phoenix world. Now I know you have questions and I will try and these after I have given you all an In depth explanation. If you have any questions after this I will gladly tell you. One thing I will say, which is your both smart enough to work out, I will stand by both of you for the rest of my life and that is a promise to you both"_

Hermione and Ginny was stunned by this revelation, but they also had worked that out for themselves, But to hear Harry say them words made them both feel at peace. They made there way back over the sofas, Poppy had gone off to get refreshments for them all and begun to tell his story from his time at Privet Drive right up to where he was today.

By the time he had finished it was approaching evening time and time for dinner, everyone there was speechless as Harry finished including Sirius. They could not believe that for someone so young had been through what Harry had been through and what he still had to face. It seemed like to them that everyone in the magical world wanted a piece of "the boy who lived". Ginny and Hermione vowed to themselves they would never let Harry down and would start to show him what it means to be part of a family and show him love.

After dinner, harry explained that he was tired and was heading to bed and would see everyone in the morning. When Harry had left conversation picked up between Hermione, Sirius and Ginny discussing everything that Harry had told them Sirius showed them what Harry had wrote before he become a phoenix. As they read Sirius headed up to bed and checked on his godson before retiring to his own quarters for a good nights sleep while he wondered on the days events. Ginny and Hermione finally got to bed at around 2am, they had received so many shocks today and both of them knew they would not be getting much sleep tonight.

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early and headed into the kitchen where poppy was still in the process of cooking breakfast, she noticed him sit down

_"you ok there Harry and how does it feel to be back as a human again "_

Harry chuckled

_"yeah it feels great to be human again, be glad to eat some meat that is not a rodent, and can finally give my godfather a hug and also I can talk to my two lovely ladies and get to know them better so I am feeling on top of the world"_

Poppy was proud of her young master and the way he is coping, she did not know how he did it but she knew he was no where near as powerful as he would be by the time he went to Hogwarts. Poppy served the young master breakfast and decided to have some fun by playing a prank on all three of them when they got down to breakfast. He spoke to poppy about it and she agreed to help him with the potions he would need, even though he had the knowledge, he did not have the practical skill yet as that would take time and practice.

At around 10am the girls came down to breakfast and Sirius shortly followed and they sat down just talking amongst themselves when they all heard a loud bang and all three of them were covered in a white mist and after about a minute or so the mist cleared and there in front of Harry was 3 Teenage Ninga Mutant Turtles. Harry was laughing so hard and got Poppy to get a mirror so they could see the results. Sirius could not believe that his godson had pranked him and even had to admit it was very funny, the girls just shot a glare at Harry and from the looks of their eyes they was going to get payback. After 10 minutes they all returned to their normal selfs and Sirius congratulated him on a prank well done, while the girls was trying to find a way to get back at him Harry had declared War.

After breakfast Harry took them all on a tour of the realm in full and as he was walking around he was taking in the breath taking scenery and explaining to Hermione and Ginny what each part of the realm was used for and where they could train. He then told them that after today their training was going to start in earnest and he also informed them, that they are now true phoenix's and they would start working towards their own transformation. Ginny and Hermione was overjoyed at this and was really looking forward to getting some training in, and they all knew that would have to practice magic everyday so they was ready for when they all entered Hogwarts to start their official education.

Harry got to spend time with his godfather while the girls was writing notes to their parents and Sirius was explaining all about the day he got caught. He also told Harry that he prob hiding in his animagus form which was a RAT which would be missing 1 toe. Harry filled this information away, one of the natural talents of a phoenix was their minds was totally protected from any form of attack, but you had to achive the form and go through a rebirthing cycle. The girls came down an hour later and handed Harry their notes for their Parents, Harry then changed into his Phoenix form and noticed that he now had a lot more gold coloring. This confused him as he did not know that phoenix's could change color. Both girls was astounded Harry now had a white body and head and he also had two magnificent Golden wings. Harry asked Poppy what this could be and she said because you are still young in years, you have not yet got a golden color all over, and informed that the time he started his 5th year in Hogwarts he would golden all over. The girls could not wait to see what color they was going to be. Harry then flashed away to grangers house and dropped the letter on the kitchen table and then flashed to the burrow where Ginny lived and dropped that letter off there and then flashed back to the realm and flew into the main room where they was all waiting for him.

Sirius was going to teach them the core subjects that they would be learning at Hogwarts from first year to 7th year, little did they know that when they got to Hogwarts, they would be getting personalized training from the founders themselves. They all settled down into learning as much as they could from Sirius and really plowed into their studies. They had 5 full days of training one day on each subject Potions (Monday) Transfiguration (Tuesday) Charms (Wednesday) history of magic (Thursday) and defense against the dark arts (Friday). The weekends was the time that Hermione and Ginny was working towards achieving their own transformations.

They had been in training now for just over a year and both Hermione and Ginny felt they was ready for their first full transformation. So under the watchful eyes of Harry and Fawkes and Sirius , they made their first full transformation. Harry watched as the two girls he had chosen changed into their forms for the first time. Hermione completed her transformation first and there in front of Harry was a Beautiful blue and white phoenix that had a gold band around each of her wings, he then turned to Ginny and she had also completed the transformation and she was a beautiful red and white phoenix again with the gold bands around her wings. The gold bands was to signify that these two ladies was bound to the king of the realm and was he chosen mates.

Sirius was in shock and he just seen history in the making in front of now was the future of the magical world, even if they did not know it and he was going to do his very best in watching out for these 3 young people as their head through their lifes.

Ginny and Hermione was looking at each other and then before they knew it they landed on Harry's shoulder and bonded with him. They both knew that they had just pledged the life's to harry just as he done with each of them, they was all equals in their eyes. Sirius was shocked to see a golden dome appear around the 3 and he gasped in shocked, he could not believe that his godson had a 3 way soul bond. Ginny and Hermione could feel their power growing inside of them, they expected this because Harry had told them this would happen. Fawkes and Harry then took the two girls with them and started to train them in phoenix magic which was the purest form of magic that their was in all the lands.

Sirius was glad he could still understand them all in phoenix form and followed them out to the training grounds where Fawkes and Harry was putting the Ladies through their paces. The girls knew they would have to spend 2 years as a phoenix, as the rebirthing cycle for females was 2 years and not 3 like it was for males.

Harry would change back from time to time to he could spend time with his godfather and trying to find out where Pettigrew could be hidden he had not shared these details with the girls yet as he knew they would off their training to help Harry he was intending to tell them once they completed training and then they would go out hunting the rat, that was the traitor to the potters.

During the year Harry waited for the first feather to drop from Hermione and Ginny and he collected these up and headed inside to the dining room and picked out the holly wood as that felt the nicest and had a lovely warm feeling in his hand, he was also shocked that Fawkes had put his tears on each of the feathers and told Harry that when his wand was done, if it ever got damaged in phoenix tears would repair the wand, it was truly an unbreakable wand. Once Harry had that information he flashed away back to Oliveanders and dropped the pile on the desk, and flashed back out. Oliveander found this on his private desk and looked at the note and smiled who ever gets this wand will be powerful. Then he saw the note that this one had already been sold again he sighed, at least he knows it would be going to a good home.

A week later Harry flashed back t oliveanders with the money to pay for the wand he dropped 50 gallons on the counter trilled to oliveander as to say thank you and flashed back to the realm with his wand. Once he got to the training area Fawkes was still teaching Hermione and Ginny all about Phoenix magic and what they could while they was in the form of a phoenix. While the ladies was grumbling about having to train, no noticed Harry come into the training ground and then picked his wand up for the first time and he was amazed at the beauty of it and he tried a couple of spells to get used to the wand, he could feel the magic heading into the wand like it was meant to go there and the spell just released out the end of the wand with some spectacular results, Hermione and Ginny saw the firework display and realized that Harry finally has his own wand and would not have to keep borrowing theirs to practice the spells. They flew down to him and gave a nip on the ear each and smirked as much as bird could do and headed back up to Fawkes before he punished them for not paying attention to what they was doing.

They had finally completed a year of intensive training, it was now time for the Phoenix king to make an appearance in the magical world and the first wrong he was going to right and that was to get Sirius free and find the RAT!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it, the next chapter will bring James and Lilly back in and help the youngsters and Fawkes to try and find the rat and hopefully get Sirius free before he had to get the train to Hogwarts.**

**Thanks to you all that have left reviews, I really do appreciate it. Some of you have asked questions and if I was to answer them it would give away the plot, so you just have to wait and see until the next time….**


	12. Chapter 11 Searching for a traitor

**Chapter 11**

**Searching for a traitor**

Previously..

They had finally completed a year of intensive training, it was now time for the Phoenix king to make an appearance in the magical world and the first wrong he was going to right and that was to get Sirius free and find the RAT!

Harry called everyone into in main chambers of the realm, by using a special call that would alert all phoenix's that was in existence to appear in the realm, he had done a lot of meditating during the training to try and learn from his memories that he somehow gained no one knew how he had gained these memories and that's how he learnt the call to call phoenix's to him. So once all the phoenix's was in the main chamber it sealed shut and unless you was a phoenix you would not get in.

Harry looked at the phoenix's before him , he saw his mum and dad and Ginny and Hermione and also saw Fawkes, he had his team and now it was time to plan a strike force to find and capture the rat.

_"Thank you for coming so quickly, we have a problem that needs to be solved my godfather is currently on the run from Azkaban, he was rescued by myself and Fawkes and also helped by the two phoenix's that have just joined us after answering my call"_

Harry then called Ginny and Hermione over to him and took them over to meet his Parents, he told them that he was sorry that he waited this long, its just he had to wait until they achieved the transformation, so they would believe him it was possible as seeing is believing. James and Lilly introduced themselves to Hermione and Ginny and before they could get carried away chatting, harry called attention back to him and started to get ideas on how the could capture the Rat also known as Wormtail and how to force a trial for Sirius to get him cleared of all charges.

James and Lilly was helping as much as they could but they spent the best part of 2 years searching for him and had no luck, Harry was unsure of what to do but knew they needed someone to help them plan, Lilly said to get hold of Remus Lupin and he might be albe to shed some light on where peter might be, plus with his furry little problem as James and Sirius had called it he might have better luck as his senses are a lot higher than most and Remus spent so much time around Wormtail that he would be able to sense him from around a 10 mile radius.

So they decided to try and find Remus Lupin, so all the phoenix's in the room headed out towards to the area of the realm where could flash out into the Human Realm. Once they was all in the human realm they formed a v shape with Harry at the front leading the way, he had Ginny on his right just behind him and had Hermoine was to his right just behind him, Lilly was just to right and a little further back than Hermione and James was to Ginny's left and little further to the right. Fawkes was in line with James and Lilly on the back row. They flew in this formation sweeping over the British isles, trying to find Mooney as he was known. If anyone had looked up they would have seen SIX phoenix's flying across the skyline and everyone knew that there was only one Phoenix left in the world, would have been stunned, even more so seeing the king leading the way at the front of the pack. It was the first appearance of hope, all the magical creatures sensed their King was back and they knew it would not be long until the magical world was free of racism and bigotry.

They was doing this for about a month and they was flying over London, where the British library was, and James felt that Mooney was nearby, not many magical people knew there was a vast range of books in this library that also had a magical section and to access this library or even know of it you had to be invited. Harry was the only one to see it, as being King he could see through all magical enchantments. He pointed it out to everyone and they could sense something was there but they could not see it, so Harry searched through his memories and found the way to grant them access.

_"I Harry James Potter do hearby give access to the British Magical Library to the following people, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Fawkes" _

As soon as he had completed the vow everyone could see the magical portion and James had found him, he was sitting in the library behind the counter. James could not believe that Remus had found a job as a librarian in the British magical Library of all places. Harry found out from James what he was looking for and with a burst of flame he landed on the desk right in front of Remus. Harry would have to project his thoughts, he hated having to do this, because it took a lot of energy, but he needed to gain the trust of the man in front of him. Remus was shocked that the Phoenix king had landed in front of him, he knew it was young as well because he was not totally golden yet. Remus was extremely interested in magical history and knew all about the rightful King of the magical world. He now felt hope and then all of a sudden he heard the king speak in his mind

_"Remus Lupin I know who you are but please do not be affaid I need to take you somewhere we can not be overheard or disturbed. Please grab my tail and I will flash us away and all will be explained"_

Remus did not know what to do but, he knew the King would not hurt him in anyway, the Library was empty so Remus Locked the Library and Grab hold of the Kings tail and with a white to golden flash he was gone. On arrival back in the realm he got Remus to follow him and called the Phoenix's back to the realm. Remus was shocked at what had just appeared behind him. 5 Phoenix's including Fawkes which he was sure was bound to the Headmaster, he did not know what was going on but followed the King into what looked like a sitting room. As Remus entered he saw a man that had betrayed his best friends he went for his wand and shouted stupefy Sirius slumped down in his chair and before anyone could react Remus was pounding Sirius as had as he could with his fists. Fawkes was the first to react everyone else was still stunned at what was happening. Fawkes caught hold of Remus and flashed him out of the room before anymore damage could be done to Sirius.

Harry snapped out of it as soon as Fawkes flashed away and changed back to human self and rushed over to Sirius and called poppy , she appeared and start asking Harry what had happened, Harry explained as she was treating him and he cursed himself for forgetting that's where Sirius spent most of his time, reading and relaxing. He explained to Sirius and apologized for not thinking of how Remus would react upon seeing Sirius.

Harry headed into the dining room and Fawkes said sorry for flashing within the realm but he had to get him out of there before he killed Sirius. Harry understood and walked over to where Remus had been restrained in the chair, Remus looked up and saw the one person he had been searching for. He had lost hope, he never did find out from Dumbledore where he placed Harry on that night his parents was killed.

_"Harry is that you, please say its you ive been looking all over the world for you"_

Harry approached Remus and gave him the biggest hug he could muster with his small body and whispered in his ear,

_"Thank you uncle Remus, I remember you from when I was little"_

Remus was shocked and mad a promise to Harry that he would not go after Sirius after Harry had explained where they was in the Phoenix realm and that Sirius was actually rescued by phoenix's from Azkaban. Harry then went and retrieved his diary and gave it to Remus to read so he was fully caught up on everything that was happening. It took Remus the rest of the day and most of the night to read what Harry had written. He was shocked that Sirius was framed and vowed he would help find the rat that made him Friendless for nearly 10 years. It was now March he knew That Harry would start attend Hogwarts in September.

The following day, Remus met back up with Sirius and apologized for over reacting and should have heard the full story. He was so shocked at seeing the supposed betrayer of Harry's parents, he just wanted revenge. Sirius brushed it off and told him he would get revenge with a prank when he least expected it, the two of them started to rebuild their friendship after so many years apart.

Over the next few days everyone got together and Remus was surprised at the amount of phoenixs in attendance, he not seen the king again he wanted to thank him for giving him his friends back, then he realized that from reading the diary of Harry, that he was actually the king but he wanted to see him in phoenix form to confirm it. So he called Harry over and asked him to change into his animagus and it was shocked once again the gold was starting to cover his body now and his was truly golden now. He tried to speak to Harry and realized that all he could was singing when Harry tried to reply. Poppy came over and translated for Remus he was very shocked, if he had not seen it he would not believe it.

Harry then took Remus with him to the training room and there Remus got another shock as Harry called two phoenix's over and introduced them to him as his long time friends JAMES AND| LILLY.

Remus was shocked to the core and could not understand how it could have happened, but Harry changed back and gave a little history lesson on the magical line of Evans which was a direct blood line of the King. He then realized that James and Lilly had prepared for this eventuality and at least they get to see there so grow up into the fine man he bound to become.

So Harry got everyone together and they started a plan to try and find the rat, which by all accounts would have a missing toe. Ginny was sitting next to Harry when something hit like a bullet travelling at the speed of light, she remembered Percy one of her brothers having a Rat as a pet and now knew that the common life span for a garden rat was only 5 years and when Percy had got the rat it seemed quite old. She voiced her suspicions to everyone there and after confirming a few details with Ginny, they knew they had their man. Now they had to find someone to trust within the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius and Mooney was trying to think of someone they could trust in the ministry and they decided that the person that would hear them out and be able to explain everything would be Ameila Bones current head of DLME. Harry then wrote an letter to Head of DLME and Harry wanted to make an entrance when he delivered the letter, to make a statement the KING was back.

Firstly though they had to catch a RAT and bring him to the realm where once the rat was brought into the Realm it would negate all animagus transformations and he would not be able to escape. So the plan was put into place to catch the Rat tomorrow evening, they knew he would be in Hogwarts as Percy was in 4th year so by all accounts, Wormtail should be in the Griffindor 4th year boys dorm.

The following evening the six phoenix's flashed out the realm in the rough area of Hogwarts, James and Lilly could sense peter's presence in the main hall as it w\as dinner time at Hogwarts and Percy had taken his pet rat to dinner to give him something to eat. Converstaions was all brought to a standstill when the main doors pushed open with so much force and there was a sight to see 6 phoenix's in formation all flying towards Percy. Scabbers as Percy called him saw the birds and had a feeling they was coming for him jumped out of Percy's pocket and tried to run, Harry swooped down and caught the rat in his talons and trilled at his success and flashed directly back to the realm where Remus and Sirius was there both pointing wands at the traitor Peter Petigrew. Peter tried to change back to his rat form, but he could not and before he knew it he was bound in ropes and strapped to a chair.

Back in Hogwarts the students was in shock that they had seen not one, but six phoenix's all in the same place, not many students knew of the significance of the phoenix that caught the escaping rat, but many at the Slytherin table knew what the particular phoenix meant, The rightful magical king was back and things was going to change and that worried them a lot as their time of dominance was coming to an end.

Dumbledore was cursing under his breath, he knew they had just caught the real betrayer of Harry's parents and with Remus now missing and Sirius still not been found, Albus knew that Harry and the rest of his family was being protected in the Phoenix realm and no one knew where that was, so it was impossible to storm it and get Harry back under his control. He knew Harry was still alive because his name was still in the Hogwarts book of new students. He got control of the students and they continued with their meal all discussing on the magical sight they all saw happen right in front of their eyes.

Back in the Phoenix Realm peter was struggling and trying to say he done nothing wrong and he was innocent of anything they thought he could be guilty of. Little did he know that everyone there knew exactly what he done and how he had framed an innocent man, so he could live his life out as a pet of a kind loving family and hopefully never get found that he was living a secret life.

Harry was back in Human form now and was composing a Letter to head of DLME

_Dear Amelia,_

_I have received some shocking news that has recently come to my attention and need your help to get a trial for a man that was refused this basic right at the time of his imprisonment in Azkaban. The man I am talking about is Sirius Black._

_New evidence has come to light that proves his innocence and I also know that a man that was declared dead by the ministry is still alive and was the secret keeper to James and Lilly Potter._

_All I ask you to do is bring a bottle of veritaserum with you and you can question Sirius Black and also question PETER PETIGREW who was the real betrayer of the potters. _

_I know this sound hard to believe but please go with the phoenix that brought you this letter and everything will be revelead, we trusted you above all else in the ministry please do hear us out._

_King of the Phoenix's_

Harry satisfied that the letter would peek her professional curiosity and she would be there in a heart beat, so Harry changed back to his Phoenix form and got the 6 of them together again and flashed back into the Human Realm and made there way in formation to the British Ministry of Magic.

Ministry of Magic London

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office when all of a sudden her office doors was blasted open with a gust of wind, she was alert and her wand in her hand looking for any sign of a threat and then saw it 6 phoenix's heading towards hear with a letter being carried by the phoenix king. Amelia was shocked if the phoenix king was taking an active role things would change for the better and she might be able to her job without all the red tape. The king dropped a letter in front of her and after reading it, she was shocked and knew this would shake their world to the core. She called one of trusted companions Kingsley Shacklebolt and told Kingsley to hold on to one of the tail feathers and they was both gone in a flash and brought to somewhere that was only written in the legends.

On arrival at the Phoenix Realm, she was taken into a room and there before her was a man that they thought was dead, there sitting in front of her was Peter Petigrew, she got Kingsley to wake up peter and she shoved veritaserum down his neck and started asking questions and got to record everything.

**What is your name?**

_Peter Petigrew_

**Was you the potters secret keeper?**

_Yes I was. Sirius was just a decoy and no one knew of the switch apart from Dumbledore and James and Lilly Potter and Sirius_

**Are you a death eater?**

_Yes I am_

**How did you escape?**

_I have an animagus and it's the form of a rat, so I used this form to escape from Sirius and punishment_

**Did you cause the explosion in the street when Sirius Black tried to capture you?**

_Yes I blew up the gas main to cause an explosion, and did not care if I killed the muggles or not. In fact my master would pleased I managed to kill some muggles during my escape_

**Why did you cut of your finger?**

_It was the perfect setup, If all the aurors could find was a missing finger they would class me dead and it was the perfect way to set up Sirius, Dumbledore told me it would be the ultimate revenge on his one time friend._

**Was Dumbledore in this all along?**

_It was Albus idea, when he found out I was a death eater he said he would set up a situation that would get in the good graces of my master and when the potters went into hiding he saw his chance to do the greater good as he called it._

Amelia had heard enough and told Kingsley to place an anti animagus charm on him so he could not escape when they took him to a holding cell to await trial. She always knew that Dumbledore was not as light as he makes out to be, she would bide her time for now and take the man down hard when she got the opportunity. She then followed the lovely phoenix that brought here into another room and there sitting in a chair reading a paper and drinking his coffee was Sirius Black. Kingsley saw him and went to bind him and Amelia stopped him and approached Sirius, she sat down next to him and he looked just as handsome as he was when he was engaged to her.

Sirius was shocked to Amelia Bones there and he panicked, Amelia hushed him and told him they interrogated Peter and they know he was innocent and he would have to under the truth potion, just so the answers can not contested at trial. Sirius agreed and told Amelia that he would appear at the ministry on the day of the trial and he would get one of these lovely phoenix's to take him and make an entrance. Amelia asked the phoenix's if they could keep Pettigrew here until the trial to stop any accidents from happening to him before the trial could be brought forward. They all agreed and Amelia asked to be taken back to the ministry and start getting the paperwork in order and she swore Kingsley to an oath so he could not reveal any details of what he saw until the trial. Amelia had to work quietly as she did not want this getting washed under the carpet again. She thought finally I can get justice and with the Phoenix King backing in the future, she knew a lot of people would be going to trial in the near future. This was the start and she was happy that finally people are going to start getting the punishments the truly deserve.

Harry and the rest was extremely happy that things was finally starting to progress about getting a trial for his innocent godfather and also finally the traitor will get justice that he should have got over 10 years ago. Fawkes brought back a letter saying the trial date had been set 1st August and he was to be in courtroom 10 at 9am and letter went on to say make sure the dog has a bath before his trial as well.

**AN : I am still looking for a beta please contact me via pm if you are interested in doing it.**

**So Remus has been found and Sirius has a trial and finally Peter has been caught. Peter would have only been at the burrow for a couple of weeks that's why harry was not angry that he did not catch him as he had to leave early because of Dumbledore trying to put a spell on Ginny.**

**Trial of the century follows, and then its off to Hogwarts **

**Hope you all still enjoying it and thank you all for your kind comments and also thank you for the constructive comments I have received as well they was very helpful until the next time .. **


	13. Chapter 12 Justice Prevails

THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND IM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IM JUST PLAYING IN JKR'S WORLD

I WILL SAY IT IN ADVANCE SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER AND SOME SPELLING ITS NOT MY BEST POINT!

ON WITH THE STORY

_Previously_

_Harry and the rest was extremely happy that things was finally starting to progress about getting a trial for his innocent godfather and also finally the traitor will get justice that he should have got over 10 years ago. Fawkes brought back a letter saying the trial date had been set 1st August and he was to be in courtroom 10 at 9am and letter went on to say make sure the dog has a bath before his trial as well._

**Chapter 12 Justice Prevails**

Phoenix Realm

Harry, Sirius and Remus could not sleep the night before as they was all hoping that Amelia Bones had come through for them and arranged a trial for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and this was not a set-up, because if it was they already had a plan of action and ready to implement it at a moment's notice. Poppy was serving them all breakfast and none of them could eat anything all they was doing was pushing the food around their plates. Hermione and Ginny sensed Harry's discomfort and flew into the breakfast room where they landed on Harry's shoulder and started to comfort him, Lilly landed on Remus shoulder and James went to comfort Sirius. After about 5 minutes they all seemed to calm down and at least eat something before the ventured into the ministry of magic, where they hope Justice will prevail.

At about 5 to 9 they all went over the plan and they all knew their jobs and what to do if there was an emergency. Harry was going to bring Sirius, as a Magical King would make people think twice about harming Sirius. Dementor's was going to present but even they did not know all 6 phoenixes will be present, Phoenixes after all are the only thing Dementor's are truly scared off.

Ministry of Magic Courtroom 10

The Minister of Magic had just taken his seat and expected the same old meeting with more people lining his pockets to get laws passed or blocked after all, as long as he got rich and was seen to be doing a good job, he did not care, he just loved the position of Mister of Magic, because of the Power and prestige it came with, he was just settling into his seat when, Dumbledore called the session to order.

Amelia Bones was waiting for the right moment to bring forth any other business before they got to voting on the bills that had been brought before them; everyone was shocked when Amelia the head of the DLME stood up.

_"The court recognises Amelia Bones Head of the DLME"_ intoned Dumbledore, like he was bored. He suddenly realised what this could be and he now knew he been mast-fully played and he no option but to approve, if it was the last thing he wanted Sirius Black's Trial.

"Thank you Chief Warlock, Lords and Ladies, Minister of Magic and Our esteemed members. It has been brought to my attention that this court had carried out a serious case of miscarriage of Justice"

The courtroom erupted into chaos, as no could believe that this happened during their term, the biggest protestor was the Minister Of Magic, because he knew he could not survive a major hit, he just hoped it was before his term

"ORDER ORDER" Dumbledore shouted and the courtroom settled down

_"Madam Bones please could expand and provide evidence and have the persons you wish to put on trial, and that you have all his with you now"_

Dumbledore was grasping at strings, he knew this was the only way to stop the trial and give him time to find Sirius and make him have an accident.

_"I have all the evidence and the two prime suspects, that have both been questioned by myself and a trusted Auror of this ministry and if I'm right the Prisoners should be arriving shortly"_

Madam Bones was rejoicing, her well worked plan had worked, she only hoped that the phoenix's had kept their word. There was a massive white and golden flash and once everyone was able to see again, There in front of the whole courtroom stood Sirius Black, with the King of the Magical world on his shoulders and Peter Pettigrew who was bound into the chair and chains locked around him, looking around scared of what might happen to him. The Dementor's that was in the courtroom fled as soon as they saw the king to report back to the head Dementor who had reappeared. The courtroom was in chaos and Dumbledore was trying to get order back, his idea of trying to discredit Sirius Black was gone as he was accompanied by the King of Phoenix's. Eventually Harry had enough decided to silence everyone in the courtroom.

"SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The courtroom was so shocked that the King had spoken, they all hushed in an instant. He released the spell and told Dumbledore to get on with the Trial as all parties that needed to be present was here. Dumbledore was fuming he had been out-maneuvered again by that dam Phoenix King, but outwardly he of course agreed with the request and the trial.

Minister Fudge was fuming this had come to light, but then he realised that he was not the cause of Sirius wrongful imprisonment, he could swing this and come out looking like a Minister who made sure Justice Prevailed.

Sirius was questioned under the truth potion and told the real events of what happened that night, and Pettigrew was also given the truth potion again and he story matched that of Black, so with the real traitor caught and heading to Azkaban, the Minister of Magic wanted to say something to Sirius

_"Lord Black, I am terribly sorry for the ordeal you suffered at Azkaban and on behalf of the Ministry Of Magic, you are hereby excused of a fine for an illegal animagus and I wish to award you an Order of Merlin 2__nd__ Class for trying to apprehend the real Traitor of the potters. I also wish to apologise of behalf of my predecessors for not following that every criminal deserves a Trial. Lastly I wash to award you with 50,000 gallons per year that you were illegally detained in Azkaban prison"_

Sirius was speechless at what the Minister of Magic awarded him and he also made sure he would be seen as a hero and not villain in the eyes of the Public by awarding him the Order of Merlin 2nd class. He was now a free man and that was not thanks to Dumbledore, but it was thanks to his brave godson and his ex-Fiancé Amelia Bones and of course the Phoenix Realm.

Dumbledore was not happy that Sirius looked so good for his trial he expected him to beaten and worn out from being on the run, not only had he looked better than he had in years, he also held an aura of power and Dumbledore knew now he would never be able to control Potter because Black would be watching his every move. Albus knew he would have to draw out his cunning from his old house, not many people knew he was of Slytherin, While he was in school he made sure that knowledge was oblivated from everyone who knew he was a Slytherin, so he could look like the perfect Gryffindor, as was expected from the leader of the light.

Once Sirius had been cleared, Harry flashed Sirius and Remus back to the Realm.

Headmasters Office

Dumbledore was mad, he know knew for sure that the Phoenix King had been helping Sirius and Harry and he proceeded to try and destroy his office. Little did he know the damage he was doing to the castle was just an illusion, Hogwarts was soaking up the old mans magic as he fired a spell and Hogwarts herself was directing all the magic into the wards, it was also helping her keep up the illusion of a dirty stone walled castle. No one had seen the true Hogwarts, apart from the House elves.

One Dumbledore had destroyed most of his office, he sat down and tried to plan another way to get Harry under his control, as he was doing this he did not notice the book of new student glow and add a name Geneva Weasley, Hogwarts herself knew that her king and sole heir was returning to the castle this year and she wanted him to have both his bonded with him at all times. She then went back to maintaining the illusion that Hogwarts was dirty old drafty castle.

Phoenix Realm

Harry Flashed back into the Realm and went to find his bonded in the kitchen, over the years they had formed a complete soul bond, they could communicate without words and they had power that would be unmatched by anyone in the magical world including their offspring, once they was old enough to have their own family.

When he found them they both flew to his shoulder and they had already passed on the information to the waiting crowd, so there was a small party to celebrate Sirius new found freedom. Sirius wanted to go back to the Human Realm so he could go and see the Goblins and get control of his Family, he took Remus with him, and said he would be in contact with him in the future and also told him to behave, as he had two lovely ladies to keep him occupied.

A couple of days Later Ginny and Hermione was feeling really tired as their cycle was nearly up, so Harry Carried them back into the Re-Birthing room to make their experience as nice as possible. Within the hour they both went up in flames and Harry felt the Bond come back and both Ginny and Hermione was giggling saying it tickled when they went through that, but not something they want to in a hurry again, unless it was save someone's life.

All their cores had grown and Fawkes had collected their Hogwarts letters from the Headmasters office, so once Ginny and Hermione could flash again they would change back and they could go shopping in Diagon Ally.

A week later Ginny and Hermione changed back to their Human Forms and something happened that surprised them all. James flew to Ginny and drew Blood on her hand and cried into the wound and Lilly done the same to Hermione, they all now had a Phoenix that was bonded to them personally. The girls were extremely happy and they are planning on making an entrance onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

They all went shopping in Diagon Ally and a surprise was in store for them when they went to Gringotts, as they went into the main area of the Bank, every single Goblin got down and bowed to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Harry was shocked he not expected to be greeted like this; he searched his knowledge and found what he needed to say

_"Thank you all for showing me Great respect, worthy of the Goblin Nation, now rise and may you enemies fall foul of your blades"_

The goblins rose and went back to their daily business , like nothing had happened and the customers was shocked at the amount of respect that was being shown to 3 children, One thing that made them all stick out was the 3 Phoenix's that rested on their individual shoulders. Harry approached the head Goblin and asked to see his Vault's, the goblin could not move quick enough and instead of a uncomfortable rollercoaster ride they was placed into a cart, that was reserved for special customers, they all took they seats and headed down to the very depths of the bank, they passed dragon's and many other magical creatures, that had consented to working with the goblins, because they human world persecuted them.

On arrival at the Vault, there was no key, Harry knew what he had to, from the knowledge he had received from the previous King, which he found out was Merlin Himself. He approached the Vault

"I Command you as the rightful heir to this vault that you allow me and my bonded to access your secrets within, I as King of the magical world make this command and you will obey, or your life will your forfeit"

The Goblins and the girls was shocked they could not see anything that was guarding the Vault, but then out of the shadows came the biggest Dragon anyone had ever seen and Bowed to Harry and said"

"Welcome son of merlin, I was told to expect you from Merlin himself and I can see you are true of heart and have achieved your Transformation as have your mates. Due to this I Grant you access and hope the secrets within help to restore the magical world to its rightful place"

They all watched in amazement as they dragon breathed fire and before their eyes a majestic door appeared and there was a handprint for Harry to use and there was also 2 other handprints that appeared that was the exact sizes of his mates hand. Harry knew and so did his bond mates that would be able to access any Vault in Gringotts from within. As King he had the right to enter anyone's vault, but he could only do this in his Human form.

On entering the Vault he found it was the size of a large Manor house and he direct access to all his funds, and as he was the sole heir, all his vaults had been added to this making the gold pile seem impressive, no one take money without his consent anymore, if anyone tried to find one of the old vaults, they would find that they had disappeared without a trace. They did not have time to have a good look around so they took some money for their school supplies and Gringotts also gave them all a Card that would be accepted in the Non-Magic world and a Wallet and a purse that they could withdraw the exact amount they needed to pay for their goods.

Once they had all there shopping, James Fawkes and Lilly Flashed them all back to the Phoenix Realm where they could all pack their trunks, even though they knew a lot more than most first years, they needed Practice and Hogwarts would give the Practice they need in a real time environment.

September the 1st arrived and the 3 kids was up and about by 5am, they was all looking forward to what Hogwarts could teach them and they could not wait, finished their breakfast and just sat down waiting for the adults to surface. There was one thing they was told to remember and that was if they saw a killing curse heading towards them they was to save the human form and change to a phoenix, as then they would not lose their human form, they might be out of action for a week, but it was better than losing their human forms.

Time was approaching and they were getting ready to enter the magical world in flash and they could not be more excited, Sirius and Remus had given the kids lots of knowledge that was only available from experience; his Parents even chipped in and helped where they could. Lilly was a menace when it came to Potions, if they went to do something wrong, she would peck their hands and tell them in their minds, she knew it was futile, but she tried get them to stop pranking, but it never worked, as Sirius and Remus was teaching them all about pranking and how to do it safely and James was egging them on, while Lilly was trying to reign in the Marauders, she wasn't having much luck.

At 10 to 11 they Whole Group Flashed right in the middle of everybody on the platform and all it took was one person to recognise Harry, and before anyone could stop her she shouted at the top of her voice

"LOOK ITS HARRY POTTER"

SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S RUSHED, BUT THIS A STORY SO FAR HAS GIVEN YOU A BRIEF BACKGROUND AND THEIR PROBLEM IS NOT HOGWARTS OR VOLDEMORTE. IT WILL BE SHOWING HOW THE MAGICAL WORLD AND NON-MAGIC WORLD BECOME TO KNOWN TO ONE ANOTHER ONCE AGAIN.

DUMBLEDORE AND RON WEASLEY ARE NOT BIG PLAYERS, THEY ARE JUST SEEN AS AN ANNOYANCE IN THIS STORY

THERE WILL BE THE OLD FLASHBACK TO THEIR TRAINING BEFORE HOGWARTS, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET HARRY'S FAMILY AROUND HIM BEFORE HE STARTED. REMEMBER THE SECOND PROPHECY THAT ROWENA GAVE.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER TILL THE NEXT TIME!


End file.
